Take A Look At Me Now
by ayazel tsukuyomi
Summary: ON HOLD Two years after the Dark Tournament, Botan finally has vacation and visits her friends. But they're too busy for her and what happens when she sees Hiei again? Chaos and maybe romance? Other pairings too. Chapter 7 up and away!
1. Vacation for the workalcoholic ferry gi

Yaaay! My first try at a het fic! And my first HxB pairing fic too! This is a request from my cousin who gave me the fic idea. Disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH :cries: but I own a nickel::grins:

"blah blah" talking

'blah blah' thinking or thoughts

Chapter 1- Vacation for the work-alcoholic ferry girl

After the Dark Tournament and the defeat of Young Toguro, two years passed since then. Yusuke and the gang separated and walked their own roads ahead of them.

At Koenma's office…

The big doors flung open and revealed a ferry girl known as Botan, who walked hastily and stopped catching her breath.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" said the ferry girl still catching her breath and bowed down to his boss who was sitting in his chair's desk backwards and turned front. In the chair, a toddler known as Prince Koenma, was sitting there with his hands united.

"Ah, Botan! Yes. We need to talk about you."

"If it is about me getting late a few times now…then I'll take my punishment now…" she said like she's taking all the blame with her eyes closed in shame

"Not that issue. Infact, I'm going to give you a vacation" said Koenma calmly and Botan opened her soft violet eyes again, blinked in confusion and looked at Koenma'

"Vacation, sir? I don't understand…"

"Botan, I've seen you work non-stop over the last two years now. With no breaks nor sleep. And you have filled in for the other ferry girl many times too. So you deserve the vacation more than the other ferry girls who work here"

"I see. When it starts and for how long, sir?"

"Starting today. For 7 months. You can go in your human form and your with oar, if you want."

"Really?" said Botan surprised and Koenma nodded. She started to dance happily around the office

"Thanks Koenma sir! I'm gonna go to my room and pack my stuffs now!" she bowed again and ran happily to the door and Koenma called for her again

"Wait Botan!" and she did as told and went back to his desk

"What is it?"

"If is not too much trouble to you…will you give this letter to Hiei, if you see him? You see, he's a bit difficult to find at the moment..." said Koenma as he handed her an enveloped letter, she took it with both of her hands and put it away in her kimono.

"Don't worry. You can count on me Koenma. I will deliver this letter to Hiei as soon as I see him" and he nodded to her again

"I know you will…"

"Do you need anything else sir?"

"No, Botan. That'll be all, you can leave now"

"Thanks Koenma, I'll be going now. Bye!" and with that, she runs off happily to her room

"Take care!" shouted Koenma

"I will!" she shouted back

'Well now that I gave her the vacation…what about that new blonde-haired ferry girl who works here…? How can I approach to her…without me not ruining everything…?' wondered Koenma mentally

' Hehehehe! That's it! I'll turn into my teenage body, invite her to lunch and maybe later a date!' thought Koenma excited and smirked at the thought of the lunch date with the new blond-haired ferry girl

I know short chappie, but no worries! Chappie 2 will be longer with Botan starting off her vacation, the return of Yusuke and the gang except Hiei, that's a different case but he'll appear as well. So hit that Go button and review! Byes!


	2. Reunions

Hello again peeps of all peeps! It's good to see back! Whoa! 6 reviews already! Wheee! I'm having feeling the feeling to update already! This chappie is also my first try at KeikoxYusuke, ShizuruxKurama, YukinaxKuwabara and Koenmax 'not yet named' blondie. Then let's start this chappie now! Oh wait, reviews spot!

Reviews spot- Wow! I feel good! I knew that I would!

whirlwind2417- First of all…I wanna say thanks and I mean very much to ya for reviewing my other 2 ficcies! (Btw I'll be updating 'Koenma hires SeeD?' soon , I was out of ideas…): singing: Yup he does…our toddler has cooties! Kidding! Well the letter revelation won't be 'till chappie 3, but on how Hiei appears, that'll appear in this chappie as well! Thanks for reviewing and hope you drop by more!

pixibotan- Thanks! Hope you drop by again!

heartluv- Yup yup! He wants her in the vacation for work-alcoholic she was and yes he wants to get rid of her cuz (not literally nor bad intention)… it'll say why in the letter in chappie 3, is another reason. Thanks and here's the chappie! Hope you drop by again!

Botan Jaganshi-Hiei's girl- Thankies! I deserve an academy award for this! Kidding! Here's the update and drop more! Btw, cool ficcie of yours 'Dark Samurai'!

emma- Thanks, I will and here's the update! Drop by more!

kahel09-  
Thanks and glad ya think so too! Here's the update! And drop more!

Ok I'm ready to rumble! Let's get this on the road! More things to say…if ya wonder where Puu is in this ficcie…he's in Spirit world while Yusuke and Keiko takes their finals exams.

Disclaimer- If I every time earn a nickel when everybody or me says that I don't own YYH or the characters, I'll be rich enough to take over Funimation! Yaaay!

"blah blah" talking

'blah blah' thoughts or thinking

(blah blah) me talking

:blah blah : verbs

Chapter 2-Reunions

At Botan's room…

Botan was humming a happy tune while packing her stuffs in her bag like a pile of clothes, accessories, diary, etc. She then went to her bathroom to pick the rest of her things. She also put it in her bag, zipped the zipper, and wiped her forehead of sweat with one of her hands. The bag looked like a long camping trip bag.

"Whew! I'm done!"

After twenty minutes, Botan was now outside of the palace flying in her oar.

"Bye bye Spirit World! For now!" and with that she flew to the living world

At Ningenkai…

Botan was flying, sitting in her oar happily in the day sky in the Human world. She saw an airplane and decided to past beside it. She did as she decided. She went to the right side and waved at them happily and warmly.

"Hello wonderful people! Nice day isn't it! I got my vacation from Koenma! Yaaay!" and with that she flew to another direction leaving the people inside the airplane surprised at the flying girl in a oar like she was a witch. Then the airplane crashed with a bird flying. Kidding! Rewind! They didn't crash

'Ok. Which house I'm hitting first…? How about Yusuke's? Great!' and she flew to Yusuke's apartment

At Yusuke's apartment…

Botan knocked the front many times until

"Yusuke! Get the damned door!" said an irritated woman's voice inside the apartment; she heard no reply and gave up "All right! I'll get it!" and the door opened revealing Atsuko

"Hello Atsuko!" chirped and waved Botan to Yusuke's mother

"And you are…?" asked Atsuko not having a clue about Botan. Botan was about to reply until. "Oh yeah! You are one of Yusuke's friends…Botan, right?"

"Yup!"

"Nice to see you again, Botan! Come in!" exclaimed Atsuko letting Botan inside the apartment "Did you died or something during the last two years?"

"No, Atsuko. Just working my butt off!"

"I see…so what brings you here?"

"Is Yusuke around?"

"Yeah, he's in his room with his girlfriend Keiko, studying for the finals exams, hopefully and at least. Well if you excuse me, I'm gonna go to the AA meeting! Nice of you to visit, Botan! Drop more once in awhile!"

"I will!" and with that Atsuko left to get drunk as usual and closed the door.

'Atsuko…changed a bit…Let's see how's our spirit detective and his girlfriend' Botan thought as she looked at the door's direction and went to Yusuke's room. She founded the door mid opened, entered and found what teenagers not study…making out, a brown haired girl known as Keiko, sitting on the jet black haired boy's lap, known as Yusuke, the Spirit Detective. Botan had a 'yeah-right-studying' look

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. No wonder you guys were so quietly studying…" said Botan with a 'I-knew-it' voice, Yusuke and Keiko broke their kiss, laughed nervously as they looked at Botan

"Uh…Botan! Nice to see you!" said Yusuke and Keiko in unison

"Hello you two crazy kids in love!" she said waving at them

"So what brings you here to my humble apartment?" asked Yusuke

"Oh yeah! I finally got seven months vacation from Koenma!"

"That's great news! You know you have been working your ass off there for pacifier-breath after the Dark Tournament and ya deserve it"

"Yes Botan, you truly deserve this," said Keiko (this time she knows about Botan's ferry girl job and other issues thanks to Yusuke)

"Thanks you guys!"

"Well, speaking of the pacifier-breath how is he? Is he in the cooties stage?" asked the Spirit Detective laughing and Botan hit him upside the head

"Hey why you do that for, Botan?" asked Yusuke rubbing his injury

"You haven't changed one bit haven't you? You still have no respect for Koenma!" exclaimed Botan angrily to Yusuke

"Never mind that…"

"Yeah…well now that I'm free as a bird…why don't we hang out like old times with the rest of the guys?"

'Hmm…Koenma took action already; it must be cuz of the blondie he was talking about in ages to me, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara that he was pissing his diapers off every time he sees her…so that's why he gave her a long vacation, to finally talk to the girl without Botan blabbing it to the whole world…' thought the spirit detective

"Uum…sorry Botan, we can't…"said Keiko to her friend

"Oh?"

"You see Botan, Yusuke and I have finals exams coming up…so we're studying very hard now, Yusuke lately getting good grades and taking me out more often thanks with a system that I have been doing" explained Keiko to her friend grinning the last part and Yusuke had a 'Can't-wait-more-for-the-system' look

"Really? And what's that system?" Botan asked with curiosity and Yusuke and Keiko blushed

'Judging by the blush on Yusuke's and Keiko's face…I bet is a dirty or pervy system' thought the ferry girl

"No sorry can say! Is a top super secret delicated extreme system that it shouldn't be discussed or exposed in public!" explained the both of them in unison and they laughed nervously and Botan raised an eyebrow

"Really now…if it really a top super secret delicated extreme system, then never mind…well one question, Yusuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Hiei is…?"

"Sorry can't tell…we don't know anything or heard about him since a long time now. Ask Kurama or Yukina…why?"

"I have to give a letter…"

"A love letter?" asked Yusuke mocking a mushy voice

"No!" Botan blushed by this

"I smell someone likes someone!" grinned Keiko again at her friend

"Aaah! Listen, if you two have to study for the finals then I guess I'll be leaving now, bye!" and she flew of the window with her oar. The couple blinked in confusion at Botan's sudden leaving

"Bye Botan!" exclaimed Yusuke and Keiko waving at her

"I know she likes Hiei, Yusuke! She can't deny it"

"Yeah, but we don't know about Hiei likes her too…"

"Well Keiko…why don't cha expose me the system?" said Yusuke in a seductive voice coming to Keiko, changing the subject "It's been a while since ya showed me the system, ya know…" he said as he grabbed her ass. Her eyes widen and she blushed deeper.

"YUSUKE, YOU JERK!" exclaimed an angry Keiko that slapped him around 3 through 4 times and Yusuke cried in agony

"I stand correction. It was a pervy system…" and with that she flew to her next destination, Kurama's house

At Kurama's house…

Botan landed in front of Kurama's house, she went to the door and rang the doorbell. Later Shiori opened the door.

"Hello, Shiori! Is Kurama here?"

"Who is Kurama, dear? That person doesn't live here…"

"Ku- I mean Shuiichi! Sorry, I must be getting crazy lately or something!"

"You must be one of his friends…Botan, right?" and Botan nodded.

"Yes Shuiichi's in his room upstairs. Come in" said Shiori leading Botan inside the house

"Thanks, Shiori" she said as she went to Kurama's room and Shiori went to the kitchen. She knocked at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Is me Botan!"

"Come in! The door is open!" said Kurama from inside and Botan opened the door, finding Kurama studying.

"Hi Kurama!"

"Hello, Botan. It's been two years." he said looking at her

"Yeah. But guess what?"

"Yes?"

"Koenma gave me a long vacation!"

"That's great news Botan! You really deserve this vacation."

"Thanks. Kurama?"

"Hm?"

"Can we hang out now…? With the rest of the guys too except Yusuke and Keiko, I asked them earlier but they told me their busy studying for the final exams…"

"I see…I'm sorry Botan. I can't neither"

"Why?"

"Because I'm also studying for my finals since I'm in senior year and after the exams, I have to do the college register issues…I'm sorry, maybe another time…" said Kurama and Botan got disappointed, second time that happens.

"Is okay"

"I'm really sorry, Botan…"

"No really, is okay Kurama…I'll be going now, to ask Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru or Genkai…hell I'll take my chances" she said getting cheerful again

"Oh didn't you know? Shizuru and Genkai are out of town…," he said as Botan turned to leave

"Really? How come?" she said groaning

"Well Genkai, since she was very bored, she opened a martial-arts school in another city."

"Poor students, I'm feeling sorry for them now," said Kurama chuckling and Botan also laughed

"Yeah. Especially having Genkai as a sensei. She'll whipped em' like Yusuke!" she said now laughing and Kurama also laughing

"Kurama, do you have any idea where Hiei is…?"

"No sorry, I haven't seen him and he didn't spoke to me or everybody else in a long time now. Ask Yukina when you see her; since she's his you know what. Why are you asking?"

"No reason! Well I figured since you're his best friend and you know him more than we do…you may know something"

"Hmm…tell me Botan, do you like him and you miss him?" said Kurama teasing her and she blushed by that

"No! I just like him and miss him as a friend! That's all!"

"Well your eyes say the contrary here," he said in sort of a 'Don't-hide-it' voice

"And why was Shizuru's cause, motive, reason or circumstances?" she said quickly changing the subject

"Shizuru…because of her new job's business…she's on a business trip," the redhead said in an 'I-miss-her' tone

"Aaaaaaw!" said Botan squealing

"What?"

"You miss her!" exclaimed the ferry-girl and Kurama blushed

"Yes… I do…very much. To tell you the truth, I can't stop thinking about her much lately…I wish I just go to that trip with her in the first place…"

"Kurama… Shizuru's a big girl and knows how to defend herself. She's a psychic, remember?" she said putting her hands on his shoulders

"Yes I know but…I can't stop wondering at night before and after I sleep if; she's all right, lonely or cold… and I want to be with her, to keep her warm when I wrap my arms around her and take away the loneliness that surrounds the both of us" he said in a sad voice with his hands in his pockets as he stared at his window.

"Aaaaw! That means you love her! Way to go, Kurama! Meow!" she said with her cat face expression and the redhead blushed deeper and turned to her

"I…I think I do, don't tell anyone about this yet. I'm not really sure"

"Ok, I promise" and Shiori entered the room

"Shuiichi dear, I made lunch, would you like to eat now?"

"Yes mother. Thank you"

"Would you like to eat lunch too Botan? There's plenty for one more"

"No thanks Shiori. I have to leave now. Bye Ku- I mean Shuiichi!"

"Bye Botan!" he said as Botan leaved his house

"Shuiichi?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Why she keeps calling you Kurama?" asked Shiori to her son and a sweat ran to his face

"How about we do that lunch, mother? It must be getting cold," said the red head as he walked with Shiori out of his room to the kitchen

At Genkai's temple…

Botan landed in front of Genkai's temple, she searched if anybody inside and she didn't found anyone.

'Strange…Yukina's always here…Where she is…?' She wondered getting a bit panic 

"She got kidnapped? Ok Botan don't panic…Well start to panic! If she doesn't appears safe and sound, Hiei's gonna kill me of all people!" she said remembering a certain threat

"Oh hello Botan! Nice to see you again!" exclaimed a voice behind her and the ferry girl turned around desperately, saw Yukina, tears ran out of her face anime style and she hug her like she was kidnapped

"Ah Yukina! Where have you been? I thought someone kidnapped you or something! He was gonna kill me, but I see that you're ok!" the ice maiden sweat dropped at Botan's dramatic action

"Botan I'm fine. I was never kidnapped, I just wasn't here that's all. Sorry if I didn't leave a note…I didn't think that someone would come here after Genkai moved away," explained the ice maiden

"I see. Sorry about being panicky…huh? Why are you in a school uniform, Yukina?" asked Botan as she saw Yukina dressed in a high school uniform for 11th graders.

"Oh this?" she said as she looked her uniform "You see…since I was bored and lonely after Genkai moved away and I didn't have anybody to talk to here so…" Yukina got cut off by another voice coming behind her and they turned to look

"Then she asked me, me! Of all people to take her with me somewhere and I came with the idea to take to school with me as a student cuz is anything for Yukina!" exclaimed a certain orange headed, did a pose and the girls sweat dropped

"Hi Kuwabara!" exclaimed Botan waving, but she got ignored

"Hey my love, I got your sweet snow cone, your fave flavor cuz is sweet as you," Kuwabara said in one of those Romeo style accent, as he handed Yukina the ice cream cone

"Thank you Kazuma" she said thanking to him and gave him a peck on the cheek and he melted

"I said Hi Kuwabara!"

"Oh hi Botan, sorry. I didn't noticed ya there"

'Some people never change…'

"So what brings ya here? I thought you were still working"

"I got a long vacation from Koenma!" exclaimed the ferry girl happy

"Congratulations Botan!"

"Yeah congrats!"

"Thanks"

"Hey Botan! Guess what?" exclaimed Kuwabara as a little kid

"What Kuwabara?"

"Yukina finally admitted her love for me, me of all people!" he exclaimed again, the ice maiden had a blush on her face and Kuwabara started dancing like crazy

"You actually admitted love for him, Yukina?"

"Yes"

"Ah! Congrats you two!"

"Thanks"

"Thank you, Botan"

"Um, wanna hang out like old times you guys or you two have to study for finals exams too…?

"Yes. We too have finals exams, I'm sorry Botan…"

"Yeah, sorry…"

"S'okay…I understand…so you guys know where Hiei is?" she said changing the subject

"I have no idea where the shrimp is since a while now…"

"Me neither…"

"Well speaking of lost…Yukina, did you find your long lost brother finally?"

"No, not even a clue yet…" was only the ice maiden's sad reply and lowered her head

"We tried searching in Makai after the Dark Tournament, but nothing of him…"

'Strange…I thought Hiei would tell her by now…' thought the ferry girl as Kuwabara talked

"So after Yukina and I are done with the finals exams, we'll try searching again for him even if it takes forever and anywhere…" said Kuwabara, looked at his love and lifted her chin with his finger slowly, "I promise, my love" whispered the wielder of the Spirit sword to her and smiled to her. Yukina all she could is throw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. Kuwabara hold her.

"Thank you Kazuma!" she said between tears and Kuwabara with his thumbs wiped her tears

"Hey no sweat, my love"

'Aw! I'm gonna cry here! I'm gonna tell her now…!' said Botan mentally determined to tell the ice maiden the truth

"Ooh! Ooh! I think I have a clue of who's your brother, Yukina!" (No worries, she won't. but Yukina will find out anyways in later chappies)

"Who Botan? Who?" Yukina exclaimed asking, her red eyes lit up and with a happy face on her face

"Tell us Botan, who? Spill the beans!" said Kuwabara exclaiming,

"I think is…" she didn't finish saying it because she started to remember a certain threat by the fire demon and she had a doomed look in her face

'I'm sorry Yukina, but I can't…'

"Oh silly me!" exclaimed Botan smacking her forehead

"What?" Yukina and Kuwabara asked in unison

"My brain stopped working all of the sudden! I forgot already!" she said sweat dropping and the couple fell anime style

"Never mind then…"

"Well I'll be leaving now so can you two study for the finals" said the ferry girl, picking her oar and was already in the sky

"Bye!"

"Bye Botan!" exclaimed both Kuwabara and Yukina waving at her

At an unknown country…

Botan flied what it seems like forever, thinking and not realized where she was flying but she didn't minded, after all she didn't know what to do beside hanging with her friends anymore.

'Well everyone changed during and through the 2 years. Yusuke and Keiko seems more close, Shizuru's out on a business trip, Kurama loves Shizuru, Genkai is away for a while with her new hobby and job and Yukina and Kuwabara are also more close…' she thought solemnly and sighed. 'I haven't changed one bit…I'm still the ol' bubbly ferry girl…'

"Whew!" exclaimed Botan as she wiped her forehead of running sweat "Is it me or is it hot around here?" She sees a river below

"Oooh! A river! Perfect idea!" and with that Botan descended to the ground near the river's waterfall to dive in. As soon as she landed, she took off her sandals and dipped one of her foot to test the water's temperature.

"Goody! The water's fine! So I'm gonna dive in!" she exclaimed happily and she started to undress slowly, watching around her if anybody beside her was around the area and the coast was clear. Now undressed, Botan shouted.

"Cannonball!" she dived herself as a cannon in the water, making splash sound. She shot out to the surface, taking breath, leaned against the rocks behind her. She had a relieved-angel look on her face with her eyes closed. She sighed.

'This better than hell…'

A bit far from Botan…

A teenager, short status, spiky black hair with a white star bust bang on his forehead, fiery eyes, a white bandana, shirtless and wearing black training pants, trained with his weapon; a katana. He stopped wiping his forehead of sweat and panted. His chest was also sweaty (:drools:) . He decided to stop for the day.

'That's it…I'm calling it a day. I've been training non-stop since dawn…' he thought panting and grabbed his shirt and leaves. He hears a waterfall's sound and thought.

'A river…? Not a bad idea…' he thought again and went to the river. He looked in every direction with his hidden Jagan as he took of his pants slowly and boots. He dived in the water. After he was in the surface, he took breath, had an angel look, and leaned against the rocks behind him.

Back to Botan…

Botan hummed a strange tune as she washed herself.

Back to Hiei…

'Huh? What's that faint sound I'm hearing…?' said Hiei mentally as he heard a weird noise 'I'm going to get to the bottom of this…' and with the he went out of the water, took his katana but he forgot to put on his clothes and searched for the faint sound

Back to Botan…

She kept humming the strange sound as she went out the water, looking for her belongings.

'Where did I leave my stuff..?' she thought scratching her head

"Aha! There you are!" she exclaimed as she saw her bag, went to it and resumed humming as she looked for a towel.

Back to Hiei…

"This mist…where it comes from…?" he wondered as he searched the sound. Suddenly he saw a strange moving shadow; he stayed silent and got closer to it (Botan). He was behind Botan and put his katana in front of her neck.

"Don't move, stranger or I'll slash your head off!" exclaimed Hiei cold behind Botan. Botan gulped.

'All right Botan…be brave…you can handle this meany, or not… Here goes nothing!' as she finished saying, with her right elbow, hitted Hiei's stomach and he went out of air. Botan took her oar from the floor and turned into a metal bat.

"Why you j-" said Botan as she turned to hit Hiei with the bat. They stared at each other for a moment and their eyes widen like saucers as they realized that they were naked.

"AAAAAAAHH!" She screamed as they saw each other naked

Cliffie again! Sorries! Told ya that this chappie was gonna be longer. If this chappie was a crap-fest, let me know and I'll rewrite this. Chappie 3 will be no more cliffies, I think and hope…Stay tuned for chappie 3, where the letter revelation and more happens! I might even put Koenma's date with the blondie! On the other hand, in the 4th…

Peace!


	3. First night at Hiei’s place?

Reviews spot- Keepin' on like an Energizer even with 6 reviews, like keeps going and going and going and going and going and going and going and ok y'all get the point.

**_Silverchild of the winds-_**Yup yup! Finals took my time and how I was gonna do this chappie! Glad ya laughed at it! It was all in my cousin's evil brain

**_Miss Kyoshi-_**There, I updated, ne? Now you can see what happens!

**_Xhu-_** First the lights go off, the phone line doesn't work and now this?

**_heartluv-_**Glad you like it all. Thankies! What Hiei has to say? lol Well when ya read it tell me what'cha think. Well here's the chappie!

**_Caesculupa-_**Glad ya likey too!

**_whirlwind2417-_**Glad ya likey and glad ya happy for the four reasons! Well ideas yes that would be nice! I need ideas on their reaction when they meet and what they'll do. Oh and I'll check out your ficcie soon, now that I'm curious!

Okies! Let's get this chappie on the road!

Disclaimer- Nope, nothin', nada, nadita, zip I own!

Last time…

"Don't move, stranger or I'll slash your head off!" exclaimed Hiei cold behind Botan. Botan gulped.

'All right Botan…be brave…you can handle this meany, or not… Here goes nothing!' as she finished saying, with her right elbow, hitted Hiei's stomach and he went out of air. Botan took her oar from the floor and turned into a metal bat.

"Why you j-" said Botan as she turned to hit Hiei with the bat. They stared at each other for a moment and their eyes widen like saucers as they realized that they were naked.

"AAAAAAAHH!" She screamed as they saw each other naked

Chapter 3- First night at Hiei's place?

Botan kept screaming, reached for her bag and threw him random stuff. Hiei dodged them until he went by the bushes

"ONNA WOULD STOP SCREAMING?"

"I can't help it!" and Hiei rolled his eyes

"I'm away, see?" and Botan opened her eyes slowly and she screamed again

"AAAAAH!"

"Why are you screaming again now?"

"Now you're watching me naked, you perv!" the fire demon turned around quickly and crossed his arms

"I'm not looking anymore" he had his face all red of blushing

"Goody! No looking or peeking while I dress!"

"Hn." was Hiei's reply and with that, she went to her bag again and started to put her pink kimono. She had her face all of red also of blushing

'God…what great body Hiei has, I wanna…what in the seven hells am I'm thinking and saying!' said the Grim Reaper mentally as she dressed herself with a blush on her face

'Whoa…so that's Botan's body…? Not bad, I really should have burned or slashed the kimono on the first place, I want to… Oh God! What the fuck am I'm saying?' said Hiei mentally also as he dressed, he also had a blush. Lucky for him he had his clothes on his hands all the time

After they dressed…

They went out, now fully clothed, of the place they were dressing and they avoided looking each other. Then Botan gathered up some courage to look at him and spoke

"Hiei?" he looked at her and Botan and he received a hit from Botan's oar. The bruise formed to a bump

"Ow! Onna, what did you do that for?" said Hiei growling and rubbing his injury

"For almost you killed me back there with your katana and for pervy!" boomed Botan with those angry-monster looks

"Hn. I thought you were a strange looking demon or something" was the fire demon excuse

"There's no demon in the human world, Hiei"

"Hn"

"Ah! I almost forgot!" said the ferry girl remembering and looked something in her kimono. She took it out and it was the letter that Koenma gave her before she left Spirit World

"Are you going to hit me again?"

"No. Here Hiei, Koenma gave it to me to give it to you when I see you and I'm since seeing you now, I gave it to you" she said it fast, catched her breath, Hiei rolled his eyes again and took the enveloped letter (That was lame, huh?)

Hiei read the letter that Koenma sent him with Botan and it said:

Hiei, I need you to stay with Botan for 7 months or heck a million years! "WHAT!" Is just that I have a new employee, besides I have to not everyday anyone finds a blonde-haired with blue eyes and besides I gotta find a soul mate cuz I'm getting old. I hope you find use the time with Botan, if you know what I mean. And if you don't do it, I'll put you again in probation and I'll give you 10,000 thousand years in jail!

Signed Koenma

P.S. - Hiei and Botan sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

"Curse you 10,000 times Koenma! Arrrgghhh! I'm going crazy here!" exclaimed Hiei at the top of his lungs. He took his katana and slashed the letter in bits, stomped the bits and he looked like he was on fire of rage

"Temper, temper. Is bad for your health, you know!"

"How do you think I'm going to feel well if that fucking Koenma made me feel worse than bad?" exclaimed the fire demon again with his eye twitching and Botan sighed

"Well it's already sunset out here…Hiei, where I gonna sleep 'till I find a place to stay?"

"Hn. Follow me" said Hiei now walking north

"Where…?" asked Botan following him behind confused, grabbing her bag and oar.

20 minutes later after they took off walking…

"Are we there yet?" asked Botan to Hiei finally breaking the silence

"…"

"Are we there yet?"

"…"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we close nearly yet?"

"No"

"Are we close, nearly, soon, almost and finally there yet?"

"Yes…"

"Really?"

"No!"

And this kept going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going and going, ok ya'll get the point, this kept going for half an hour.

Finally at the place…

After they walked for 40 minutes, they reached a nice cabin.

"Are we-"the ferry girl was cut off by the fire demon

"Yes! We are finally here, onna!"

"Wow! You live here, Hiei?" she said amazed looking at the nice cabin.

"Maybe…" he said opening the door and they entered. The ferry girl got more amazed on the inside (I'll explain in chappie 5 the inside of the cabin) Botan and Hiei suddenly yawned

"The walk and what I went through today mad me sleepy. So where I'm gonna sleep?" asked Botan again, Hiei motioned her to follow him and with that they went to a room of the cabin. It has a bed, a sofa-bed beside the bed and etc.

"And where you'll sleep?" asked Botan to Hiei

"Here in this room too, onna"

"Are you crazy! In the same bed!"

"Hn. No, in the sofa-bed that is beside the bed"

"Oooh! I see! I'm going to change…" and with that the ferry girl took her bag and went to the bathroom. Hiei on the other hand, took out the cushions of the sofa and took out another part, which it was the bed. The fire demon took off his boots and shirt. Botan went out of the bathroom with a short pink nightgown.

'She looks good…what the hell am I'm saying?"

And when she saw Hiei shirtless, she stared at his chest, eyes widen and he smirked.

"Like what you see, onna?" she pouted

"Hmph"

A few minutes later…

The fire demon felt hot for some reason

"Is it me or is hot in here?" and with that he took off his black pants. Botan eyes went wide like saucers and her jaw dropped.

"Take a picture…It'll last longer" said Hiei smirking again

A few minutes later again…

Botan was on the bed already sleeping and Hiei was also sleeping on the sofa-bed. But the fire demon had a problem, while he slept, he rolls and since the bed was sticked to the sofa-bed. When he rolled, he ended up close behind Botan. He without realizing it, he cuddled to her and putted his hand in her waist. He putted his left leg on top of her's and lifted her nightgown. Moreover, they passed all night like that.

Woot! I know Hiei's sleeping problem ain't true, it's just something my cousin made up. I hope I didn't screw up and hope the chappie was good enough. Well stay tuned for chappie 4 peeps! Where Koenma goes to his lunch date with the blondie! What kind of person is the blondie?

Sayonara!


	4. The Beginning of Chaos

Hello! Hola! Konnichiwa! Bon jour! Thank you for your reviews! I always enjoy reading 'em. 3

I am very sorry for the super foot long tardation I got lazy with all my Yuyu fics…But no worries. I got the inspiration back again. I just hope I don't lose it again though…

This chapter was supposed to be the date chapter of Koenma, but I was having some problems writing it... so, it will be on one of the advanced chapters of this fiction from now on. Then again, this chapter is what happens with Hiei and Botan in the next morning.

Disclaimer- I don't on Yuyu Hakusho.

Chapter 4- The Beginning of Chaos

The sunrays filled right through the window of Hiei's room; filling the room with its light. The sunrays shone right on Botan's sleeping face, making her groan, stir and to toss to her back; without knowing that she's cuddling to a pair of strong arms.

Hiei on the other hand, leaned to the ferry girl's chest—well to be clear as pure water, to her breasts. _Hmm…is it me or these pillows are softer?' _he asked himself mentally, still with his eyes closed as he used one of his hands, feeling one of Botan's boobs; she responded in a slight moan to the touch._ 'Whoa. This pillow is a turn on. I'm stealing more of this later…'_

Now turning to Botan… what she thinks of "this"?

'_Hmm…is it me or the pillows lately have strong arms, cuddle up to you and feels one of your boobs…? Unless, Hiei's sleeping in my chest…Yeah right. UNLESS HIEI'S SLEEPING IN MY CHEST?_' and with that, Botan shot both of her eyes open to confirm and witness her assumption…and yup it was true.

Run, Hiei! Run!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Botan screamed a bit louder than between Chapter 2 and 3, causing the youkai to get up in surprise, and then followed by falling out of the bed in the process.

When Hiei got up from the floor, after falling right on the face, he asked the ferry girl what is wrong with her since she had her face more red than a red bean, as if she got burned from the sun (Or better yet, of passion! lol): "What's wrong?" and she screamed again, of fury.

"You!" Botan accused him, pointing him with her index finger of her right hand.

"Me?" Hiei was confused, he didn't understand at all of why Botan was accusing him if he is innocent: he was sleeping peacefully... by what he knows in his own point of view.

"Yeah, you!"

"Me what?" he insisted with the same question, only adding one more word at the end of the question.

"You big pervert of all times perverts, you perv!" Botan proceeded to slap Hiei on the cheek, Keiko Yukimura style, so loud enough for the world to hear. Not too literally…

POW!

Hiei, as a result, got stunned: he almost saw birds flying around his head and almost flew as if the wind is blowing him away but it didn't happened so because he maintained and regained balance on his feet.

Meanwhile, Botan panted for air and sweat rolled down from her forehead; she had spent all her energy within in the slap-fest though.

Seconds later, Hiei jerk his head, going back to normal, "What did I do this time!" he complained, with a red mark of a hand on his recently bruised cheek.

"Don't play dumb! You know what you just did!" Botan crossed her arms, covering her chest from the Jaganshi, even if their not exposed or something, before adding, "Shame on you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hiei said it honestly.

Botan growled; he's lying! She thought. How dare him to act all innocent and confused on her ass after what he had done! I mean he must save it for the honeymoon! Err, shutting up…She walked grumpily to the bathroom, shutting the door angrily, almost breaking it like yesterday when she almost broke her oar on Hiei's head when she hit him.

Nano-seconds later, Botan opened the door, warning to the youkai: "Oh and Hiei? If you're thinking of doing something else, remember that I got an anti perv-repellent called Perv-Off for three eyes!" and with that, she closed the door again.

Hiei sweat dropped; he still was somewhat confused, and this time for another reason: Botan gets more incomprehensible each passing day that he gets to know her better...Well all women in general, especially the ones that he knows.

Oi, this delicate issue had just put Hiei to think deeply and with seriousness and he took a seat on the bed.

Ok, to begin with... for example: the detective's mate, Keiko; someone that Hiei will never understand plus the relationship that Yusuke and she got going on. End of discussion.

His own twin sister, Yukina. Hiei understands her, yes, he nodded. But the one thing is that he doesn't (and is arrogant to) understand about her is what she sees in Kuwabara—or better yet Kuwabaka. It can't be explained or scientist can't tell if he's human or from another complex, paradox and those other words scientific words they use for 'weird words' thingy, species. Hm, this is an unsolved mystery and so going to the X-files for a long time…

What would happen if Kuwabara and Yukina bonded for life…? Hiei asked himself and regretted quickly that 'he-didn't-ever-wanted-to-come-up-with-that-in-a-million-years' question; curses for bringing that up! Well, now that it is too late to back out, in his opinion, surely his family would be rolling on their graves or in wherever the hell they died in the Makai; his mother, even if he doesn't know her well (and knows where she died), his father--if he and Yukina ever had one, and his puppy named Hiro. He loved that puppy very much; it ate and loves the food he was given. His favorite food was oafs…Hiei still cries for him, especially, when he needs him the most…

Ahem! Another woman. Kuwabara's older sister, Shizuru. She is also understandable; of course she's like the female version of Kurama, and, thankfully, she doesn't buy Chia Pets…unlike her male version. Hiei probably will fall for her, there's a lot of possibilities…but there are three reasons that stops him right there from doing so: **1) She shares the same blood, genes and etc with the oaf. 2)** **Kurama noticed her first.** Moreover, 3)...Even if Hiei doesn't get what we humans call: love, an useless emotion to him, but he does with the attraction because he is with his sweet snow, and he watches it on the soap operas at six o'clock in the evening. In addition, he feels attracted to another person. Yes...this person is stealing his heart, little by little, without he or that person knowing it—Wait a minute. Hiei's cheeks reddened and he started to cough unnecessarily as if something got stuck on his throat.

TOO MUCH INFORMATION EXPOSED TO THE PUBLIC!

After recovering from a short section of "coughing", Hiei moved on with the list. Okay... Another woman... Ah, the new blonde ferry girl. Even if he hadn't met her yet, he wonders if she would fall for the toddler that is Koenma... he will be on the lookout of the future news of that relationship.

Lastly, and you guys won't believe it, Julia, the woman from the soap operas of six o'clock in the evening. She's so blind, ignorant and stubborn that her "lover", Robert, sleeps with any women that wears mini skirt. Everybody on the show tells (and Hiei yelling while he ate three gallons of sweet snow of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry XD) Julia that Robert cheats on her, but she refuses to understand as you can read.

Hn. Women...who does understands them, he thought as if he was hard trying to solve a puzzle game and crossed his arms. He sometimes does not understand men either, for example (in this order): Kuwabara, Yusuke, Koenma, Kurama, himself and others.

Hiei would like to also reflex on this new issue that he just brought up, and why he added himself to it, but it's already time that he starts off with his day...if he can survive from Botan first.

Ok, so this is a cliffhanger! Dun, dun, dun! What a way to brought up, huh lol The other part of this is already on the works. So…inspire me by pressing that blue sparkly button and you get a cookie!

Ja ne!


	5. The Chaos Continues and, Some Romance?

Hey, yo! hands cookies At last, this fiction finally has a potential title! **Take A Look At Me Now**… it might not make sense to you now but later on it will... or I'll change the title now and then if it doesn't work out…(laughs nervously and sweat drops)

In addition, thank you for the reviews, for reading and probably waiting!

Here we go with another chapter. I hope it is good enough…

Disclaimer- I don't own Yuyu Hakusho.

Chapter 5- The Chaos Continues and, Some Romance? (Part 2)

To begin at last with the day that is ahead of him, Hiei stood up from his bed, in search of one of his duds. With his lightning speed, not spending any less than ten seconds of his time, he finds what he is going to wear. He had left his reflexion on the men for another day…

Hiei wears the clothing articles in the order that he had founded them: a dark blue sleeveless shirt, a dark training pant and a pair of black boots. He wanted to take a shower but his bathroom is the only place in the cabin that doesn't have water running until nightfall, especially in the bathtub. Therefore, he decides to go to the river as he usually does after training.

And with that, Hiei walks out of the room, going to the front door of the cabin…

"Hiei, wait!"

"Now what...?" the fire demon mumbled in irritation before stopping his tracks, "What do you want?" he had noticed a second ago the ferry girl behind him without even turning around.

"Um...I want say something to you..."

What Botan is going to say to him? I wonder… Maybe she will apologize to him for slapping him, Keiko styled, earlier…? Hmm…Deciding to listen of what she is going to say, Hiei turned around. He really did not want to listen to her at all, but something deep inside him tells him to do it.

When he looked at her face, Botan looked sort of shy and nervous, that she played with her fingers while looking at the floor. "Well?"

"Um...uh um..." she raised her gaze to him before proceeding. "Your bathtub doesn't run water."

"Oh that...the water in the tub doesn't run until nightfall." He explained sternly and briefly as possible.

"Ah. I see now... Oh and I wanted to ask you something: can you show me around the cabin?"

"You can do that yourself, you know." Hiei said, as if the ferry girl is dumb, before turning to the door direction, resuming his tracks anew.

"Yeah but what if I touch something and you get mad about it?"

Now this _seriously _made Hiei to freeze without thinking twice. Botan's right; he must show her around his cabin or she'll touch—no destroy anything at all cost. It was a pain to steal\buy with Kurama's credit cards all of this furniture and more. Plus, it is his sworn duty to protect the cute figurines and anything shiny…

"Hn. All right."

"Ok!" Botan jumped and clapped her hands in delight. "So, let's begin: where do you want to show me first?"

To answer her question, the fire demon gave a few steps forward and stopped, the ferry girl had followed suit.

"…This is the living room." Hiei announced reluctantly and somewhat helplessly, making Botan to fall over.

"Ah c'mon! Don't you have any tour guide spirit in you?" She protested after getting up, trying to encourage the Jaganshi to show his cabin, which she hints, tour guide-style and with some obligatory fun.

"Oh I do. I show my enemies with pleasure the way to hell, neither direct nor indirect." He smirked evilly: one of his favorite package offers is the Dragon of the Darkness Flame… or simply slashing nor kicking your ass goodbye… or a visit to Mukuro's…

"Oh show me around, Mr. I-need-a-hug." Botan pouted and crossed her arms.

"Just look around; just ask if you have any questions." Hiei had crossed his arms.

Well, it was a good idea at all; the way Hiei tour-guided not too long ago was as if he's with senior citizens, Botan thought before looking around the room. At her north, there was the front door… nothing fancy about it, just the welcome rug that said instead: **Hn, Either Get In Or Never Get In…**

Uh, looking at the floor, she noticed a long fluffy rug, enough to sleep on it. Yeah. She couldn't feel the texture of it because she wore sandals on her feet. Now Botan looked up to her right, changing her expression to thoughtful.

"That black couch looks more like a love sofa…I wonder if we would ever cuddle together in it…"quickly realizing what she had said, Botan blushed and shook her head, making the blush to disappear before Hiei noticed,"Ahem! What's on this cabinet?" she pointed out to a big and wide black cabinet to the somewhat vague fire demon.

Hn. Bota_nial_…

Hiei looked up before replying, "_That's_ the Mad Home Theater System…" he smirked of being proud of owning such thing, "It has a Giant Screen TV. A VCR\DVD\Computer\MP3\Sweet Snow Maker combination and it can also make Kuwabara's life a living hell by pressing a few buttons…"

'_How many did he kill to get that…?'_ Botan pondered as Hiei kept talking and as her violet orbs wandered in the black coffee table that was to her left, in front of the cabinet. She stopped her roaming as soon as she saw a remote control with any shiny buttons, which she picked it up.

Curiosity is stabbing a cat… and it's named--

"And what this remote does, Hiei?" Botan, yup, asked as she looked the remote intently, eager to press any of those shiny buttons.

Hiei turned to her hastily in shock, "No don't!" he tried to warn her something but it was too late, the ferry girl had pressed a random button.

Accordingly, loud heavy metal rock music came into play like if it was a strong wind blowing, making the couple to grab onto their heads.

"What's that loud and obnoxious noise!" Botan yelled enough for Hiei to hear.

"Stupid! You just turned on the Fly Stereo System!"

"No wonder this Home Theater lives up to its 'Mad' nickname!"

"Turn it off!" and Botan tried.

_In-stead_…

"Fool! You just raised its volume higher!"

The stereo went to its peak of maximum volume…

"Well excuse me! This remote has so many shiny buttons!" she replied sarcastically as she could.

"Give me that!" Hiei snatched the remote from her hands and pressed a button, turning off the musical contraption.

The two of them looked defeated and relieved that they leaned back, falling on the "love seat" sofa in the process.

Mission accomplished

"Whew! You saved our ears, Hiei…"

"Huh?"

"I said you saved our ears."

"What?"

"I SAID YOU SAVED OUR EARS, HIEI!"

"I did hear you; you were talking in a low voice! Now my own ears are bleeding, sheesh!" Hiei rubbed each of his ears with his hands of possible burning.

"Woopsie…" Botan sweat dropped slightly before proceeding to let out a nervous laugh.

Three minutes later, Hiei and Botan were back on their feet, in a new area of the cabin that it wasn't presented yet; to the ferry girl and the readers though…

"This is the kitchen, I presume?" Botan asked with her hands on her hips.

"You're so obvious…" Hiei rolled his eyes as a yes to her question. "There's the refrigerator," he pointed which it looked almost like a stylish portable freezing room,"the dish washer, in case I don't feel like washing the dishes…" it was under and beside the kitchen sink, "and whatever all the human's kitchens has." he lost the will to explain, in addition, he forgot some of the kitchen appliance's names and etc.

"Okay, I can check out the rest of the kitchen when I cook later; next room." She said as if she took notes, more like mental notes.

"One more thing before we move on: there is a special box in the freezer with more than ten locks and chains. Don't. Ever. Touch. Hiei's Box." It was going to be Pandora's Box, but he named it after himself. I wonder why…

Botan started to wonder about it as they walked out of the room. Ugh! She shook her head and shuddered. In conclusion: she doesn't want to know.

Moving on with the tour guiding, the of them had arrived at…

"Uh I know what this room and the next door bathroom contains." She sweat dropped: they were in the room they had "slept" last night. No pun nor literally intended though.

"If you like to see something that you haven't, there're my drawers."

"No thank you." Botan gave him a suspicious look, ignoring his sarcastic comment.

"Then, wanna try the bed?"

"You perv!"

A slapping sound was heard.

"I meant to try on how soft it is! I quit and I'm out of here!"

Hiei walked out of the room, fuming… with another red hand mark on his cheek. This was an outrage! He had meant to try the bed; and it was the brand Fluffeh—Serta! Right!

Seriously, what she was thinking when he brought it up?

"Hiei, where are you going?" Speaking of which, Botan called out to him, following and trying to stop him, "Please, don't leave me alone! It scares me!" she now begged to him when she saw him reaching the front door to open it, to go outside to I-Have-No-Idea Ville.

"How can _you_ be afraid if you are a Grim Reaper?"

"Yeah but... What if a burglar, a snake or something freakishly scary shows up!" Botan waved her arms wildly and with tears flowing as a river's cascade on each eyes.

Hiei snorted at her. "No onna, on the contrary, they are going to piss themselves up in the instant they see yo—"

"You jerk!" she cut him off, growling enough to bear her clenched teeth and she clenched her fists, "Are you trying to imply that I'm ugly!?"

"Will you relax!? I'm not implying that you're ugly! You are pretty if you ask me!"

After he said that, there was a pause. Without knowing what to say, they had turned around hastily to their backs, hiding the blush that visited their faces. Insert one of those mushy songs.

'_Why did I say that? She's horrible as emu-baka (Kuwabara) ! Maybe I wasn't thinking straight, yeah… her beauty and her nice butt and boobs are hypnotizing… NOW WHAT THE HELL DID I SAY NOW!?' _

'_Ah... Hiei finds me pretty...Wait Botan! You can't take a compliment from a thief-assassin, who always tries to kill Kuwabara-- which I digress. Still, he's a nice yet bad boy hunk with a good body, chest and a pair of beautiful…eyes.'_

Hey! Don't forget his butt!

Kidding.

"Hiei...?" the ferry girl turns around, "Do you think I'm pretty?" she began to twirl her hair with her finger, doing the cutest expression she could ever make.

"What do you think...?" Hiei said it in a sort of seductive voice-- after he did also tuned around-- causing her to blush beet red as what had happened yesterday. '_If she's not angry of course…_'

"And...am I-I beautiful enough for you?" she stammered.

"...Is this a trick question?"

Hearing this, something inside Botan snapped: she suddenly had an unreadable expression. She lowered her head slowly, her bangs covered her eyes, clenched her fists enough to pop a vein and a red aura surrounded her… the background went black.

Hiei, on the other hand, is not afraid… or is he even a little?

**Meanwhile at elsewhere!**

To change the environment to one more sane, peaceful and educational—Botan's bad temper causes this fic to change from PG-13 to RR (really restricted, in Hiei's future opinion)—you readers may or may not be asking yourselves what Yusuke and company are doing. It has been a day, in the fiction two chapters, since the last time I updated, a lot of time… enough said.

Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina were studying outdoors in Genkai's temple, one last time with their text books and notebooks for their upcoming final exams. Let's say by the very next day.

Now that's what I call the calm before the storm.

Taking a double examination on the five teenagers, one of them looked as if it was really studying but he really wasn't, he was more like faking... It turns out that Kurama secretly envied how the two couple was studying in silence while cuddled to one another: Yusuke with Keiko and Kuwabara with Yukina. This made the red head to ponder again in the woman that he likes—better yet the woman he had fallen in love with.

Yes... Kurama was thinking of Shizuru Kuwabara again; desiring to be with her badly, and have her in his arms, same as the two couples are cuddled as they studied together. He sighed as he closed his eyes… how he misses her.

Suddenly a flashback comes to his mind, remembering as if it is yesterday the day she had left: around a month ago…

_Flashback..._

_The telephone rings in the Minamino household. In that instant, Kurama picks it up, replying, "Hello?"_

"_Hi Kurama, it's me Keiko. I got important news: you have to come down to the airport as soon as possible."_

_Kurama changed his face expression from normal-- which he wore on before answering the phone-- to worriedness with a mix of seriousness: Keiko had a high urgency like tone, "To the airport?"_

"_Shizuru's leaving the country without saying good-bye!"_

"_Calm down, Keiko. In what area are you at?"_

"_We are in the C-3 area; the plane goes out in an hour." By acknowledging 'we', it must mean the others are also down there with the brown-haired teen._

"_All right. I'll go there right away, one way or another. Bye." After hanging the phone up, Kurama ran to the front door without even mattering for a moment on how much time he has left or how far his house is from the airport… he was not sure why…_

**_In the International Airport of Japan... _**

"_Kazuma! Yusuke! Let me go or I'll beat the fucking crap out of ya!" _

_Shizuru Kuwabara was struggling: Yusuke and Kuwabara had grabbed her, as if she was a rabid animal, while she was waiting patiently with her bags for her plane. _

"_No sis! Urameshi, I and the others won't let you go until you at least tell us why you're leaving nor say good bye!"_

"_Kuwabara's right! This is insanity!"_

"_You are the ones committing insanity! Now let me go!" Shizuru struggled with sheer strength between the boys._

"_Damn!" Yusuke's surprised of the psychic brunette's brute strength, "Your sister is savage as the wrestling matches on Pay-Per-View!"_

"_You are tellin' me! Now you now what I confront at home! You should see her in the mornings!"_

"_What did you say, Kazuma!" Shizuru proceeded to give out punches and kicks to Kuwabara for that kind of commentary, unknowingly involving Yusuke in it, creating a big smoke which soon enough it surrounded and covered the three of them. _

_In a good yet not too far distance, there was Hiei being beside of 'his-twin sister-which-he-doesn't-say-it-already-and-it-desperates-everyone' Yukina, who was at ease but at the same time slightly confused of the impromptu anime styled fight as a sweat drop rolled down on her side of her face._

"_Hn. This is not going anywhere... "Hiei started in a nonchalant voice with a bored expression on his face, "this had changed from dramatic to violent." _

"_Hey watch the hair, will ya!" Yusuke cried. "I ran out of my last bottle of hair gel!"_

"_Speaking of which, you must see Shizuru with hair straighter on her head! It looks like a 'fro!" this time cried Kuwabara._

"_You are DEAD!" and now Shizuru—with rage included—increasing the volume of punches and kicks._

"_Thank you for worsening things, Kuwabara!" _

"_You have something in mind, Hiei?" Yukina looked at 'her-twin brother-whose-too-arrogant-to-tell-her-that-he's-the-one-she-have-been-looking-for-all-this-time'. _

"_Yes. I'll be right back, Yukina." and with that, Hiei disappeared in thin air._

"_Huh...?" the ice maiden had a 'WTF?' kind of look: she was almost completely sure that Hiei had said that to her in a short and hidden version of: 'I'll be right back, Yukina-neesan; don't open the doors while I'm gone.' _

_Getting back to reality again, Yukina noticed the long brown haired teen arriving to her side. "Ah, Keiko! Did you call Kurama?"_

"_Yes... but I'm afraid he won't get here in time." she said hopelessly._

"_I don't think so. I have the feeling that he will." Yukina said with fully optimism with her hands clasped together._

"_I hope so, Yukina."_

_Just speaking of Kurama, he was on a taxi vehicle. It was somewhat near of the International Airport of Japan. Nevertheless, there was a predicament: the vehicle did not continue its pace. There is a big traffic jam in the road, enough to last for three full days. _

"_Hey kid, are you in a hurry to get to the airport?" the driver of the vehicle asked, peering through over his shoulder to look at Kurama, who sat in the backseat._

"_I don't want to sound rude or desperate…but, there's a friend of mine who's leaving the country, and I want to reason with her…or see her one more time at least."_

"_Oh I see." He looked at the road, which the traffic has not moved all this time, not even one bit. "And in how long the plane leaves?"_

_Before replying to his question, Kurama looked at his wristwatch… He was suddenly in shock that his eyes widen. Oh my God... the remaining time: "In fifteen minutes." _

"_I'm sorry...but I'm afraid the traffic won't normalize any time soon." The driver felt sorry for Kurama. In that moment, he opens his door and gets out of the vehicle, "I'm gonna check what's really happening out there." and with that, he closed the door shut._

_The red haired kitsune closed his eyes before letting out a deep sigh from his lips: he is not going to make it there in time…_

A\N: Not sure how I did on this one… I think the inside of the cabin's somewhat lacking of details; if it is, I might add more later on and I apologize because I'm no good at explaining some things, and my imagination's fleeting on this week.

Now, on your mark…get set and review! Go! See ya one the finish line—on Chapter 6!

Byes!


	6. Of Discussion and Something More

Disclaimer- I don't own Yuyu Hakusho. End of discussion.

_Last time…_

"_Hey kid, are you in a hurry to get to the airport?" the driver of the vehicle asked, peering over his shoulder to look at Kurama, who was sitting in the backseat._

"_I don't want to sound rude or desperate but... a friend of mine is leaving the country, and I want to reason with her…or see her one more time at least."_

"_Oh I see." He looked at the road, which the traffic has not moved all this time, not even one bit. "And in how long the plane leaves?"_

_Before replying to his question, Kurama looked at his wristwatch… He was suddenly in shock that his eyes widen. Oh my God... the remaining time: "In fifteen minutes." _

"_I'm sorry...but I'm afraid the traffic won't normalize any time soon." The driver felt sorry for Kurama. In that moment, he opens his door and gets out of the vehicle, "I'm gonna check what's really happening out there." and with that, he closed the door shut._

_The red haired kitsune closed his eyes before letting out a deep sigh from his lips: he is not going to make it there in time…_

Chapter 6- Of Discussion and Something More (Part 3)

_Back at the airport, Yusuke and Kuwabara were found on the floor beaten up like thrash as they moaned in pain. Their girlfriends, of course, had rushed to their sides and tried to help them as the ambulances do to an injured person._

_Shizuru cleaned her hands together and sighed in relief with her eye briefly closed. "I thought I'd never get rid of 'em." After said, she proceeded to walk in serene to pick up her traveling bag that was about two feet to her south._

_Suddenly, the psychic crashes with something or with SOMEONE that she, naturally, ends up falling on the floor._

"_Get rid of whom, Shizuru?" The SOMEONE asked... Dun dun dun!_

"_Damn..." Shizuru said under her breath , rubbing her butt of the slight pain. Then a lean yet masculine hand reaches to Shizuru, enough for her to see; without hesitating, she takes the hand which it lifts her up to her feet: "Kurama?" she blinks her eyes twice, staring at the redhead in front of her. "How the heck did you got here in the nick of time?"_

"_I have my sources.." Kurama said secretly, looking afterwards at his best friend, who not was too far from Shizuru and him._

_Flashback… _

_The red haired kitsune closed his eyes before letting out a deep sigh from his lips: he is not going to make it there in time…_

_WOOOSH! _

_In the same instant, Kurama's ears picks this sound. He looked to his side…and then he got surprised at what he was seeing that he slightly jumped from his seat, and, his eyes widen slightly. _

"_Hiei! What are you doing here?"_

"_Chilling out." He said casually, leaning himself more onto the seat._

_Kurama observed him for a moment. "Doesn't looks like it."_

"_You have an outstanding logic and observation." It was no doubt that the fire demon had used his tone of sarcasm. He sits normally before ongoing speaking to the red head and narrowed his eyes. "I have come for you: maybe you can ease the headache back at the airport."_

"_Really?" Kurama got excited at this as he looked at his best friend like a miracle that had appeared out of nowhere, as in figure of speech. "How?"_

"_Hmm, let's see, we shall wait for the traffic jam to dissolve by the time the oaf's sister has already gone off? No. That's why I have my telekinetic skills!"_

"_I've almost forgotten about one of the abilities of the Jagan eye. Thank you Hiei! How I love you, friend." Suddenly, Kurama hugs Hiei, whom as a result had gotten in shock and tried to pry away from the friendly embrace like if he was escaping from a madhouse. "Hey! Don't say or don't you ever to do these things in public! Kurama, you are embarrassing me!"_

_Kurama let his arms loose, not hugging the Jaganshi anymore. "Let's go then. Or do you want me to hug you again?"_

"_Hn." Hiei didn't even thought about it twice to do it…_

_End of flashback..._

_Hiei realizes that besides Kurama, Shizuru, Yukina, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko, were staring at him almost dumbfounded and in surprise. _

_One of them, before they even got the chance to open their mouth to comment on the Jaganshi's noble act, the same interrupted right on time. "Ahem. Five minutes left until A Woman's Gaze; in this chapter that bastard, who always cheats on Julia, finally leaves out of her life... poor creature, too ignorant and--I'm off." And that is exactly what he did in the instant, heading off to another direction._

"_Wow...I'm gonna miss A Woman's Gaze." "Shizuru." and she looked again at Kurama, who has a serious expression on his features._

_The two of them looks at each other without speaking any words, none whatsoever... The silence interrupts with these following words: "Oooooh, romantic atmosphere." And Kurama looked to his south-east: the voice belonged to Kuwabara, who was with Yusuke, Keiko and Yukina in a corner, being witness of what will happen next. _

_Looking and noticing the kitsune's serious expression, "Eh, guys... Let's go buy... Peanuts!" Yusuke announced at random, taking a dollar bill from out of one of his pockets, then lifting it up in the air. "My treat!"_

_Yukina and Keiko follows the detective without any objection, both of them quickly understanding his message._

"_I'm allergic to those, Urameshi!" Kuwabara protested as he followed suit._

"_Shut up and let's go before the snacks stand runs out of it!" Yusuke__ replied to him._

_Using this opportunity__, "__Guys, wait for me! __I'm going with you all!" Shizuru__ goes to the same direction of the four young adults trying to go with them__--_

"_Shizuru." Kurama called her the attention, which it was enough to stop her: in other words, freeze her._

_Shizuru, sighing, goes to where Kurama was standing. "What do you want?" She putted her hands on her hips._

"_I want to reason with you." Kurama says calmly and diplomatically._

"_Oh...about my trip." Shizuru says it in a nonchalant manner, not caring of everything else._

"_Tell me. Why are you leaving?"_

_She lowers her hands to her sides, "Um..." and shuns her gaze from Kurama's intense gaze, as if she's losing a battle... _

_Kurama sighs: Shizuru Kuwabara is surely stubborn and somewhat tough to deal with. He puts his hands on her shoulders, and she didn't respond to the contact. "Look at my eyes." And brown eyes looks to emerald ones with no hesitation. "You must have a logical reason of all that you are doing. Everyone and I am concerned about you… Whatever the reason is, I will understand." He says it in a soft voice._

"_... Who cares?" Shizuru said it with hint of coldness in her tone._

_Kurama furrowed his eyebrows and the grip of his hands have gotten a little more firm. _

"_I do!"_

_His increased tone of voice have captured several people's attention, who were passing by them, and they stopped to look, of course._

"_And also everyone else! Try to understand that you are not alone! You are one of the people in my life that I care so; you are my friend and..." Kurama paused to noticed that Shizuru looked stupefied, so he lets her shoulders loose, his voice getting back to normal. "And...l'm sorry for raising voice." He then turns to his back, feeling ashamed of his actions._

_Shizuru have never seemed Kurama act this way by the time that she knows him; he always has been discreet in occasions. Although, not when he has to fight with his enemies, in which that occasion, he is a different person... He has proved to be passionate and defender with the people that are dear to him. _

_The brunette now felt as if she can tell the redhead everything, and that's exactly what she does. "Fine, Kurama, I'll tell you." And he turned around to listen to her carefully. "I... You remember about Sakyo, right?"_

"_Yes, of course." _

"_Well, it turns out that Sakyo, right before dying, he left me a lighter… and that contains a map--something like that, and…"_

"_Do you love him?" _

"_I don't know...I'm not sure what do I feel right now. But bear with me, I feel that it is important for me to do this trip, to be at ease and..."_

"_Don't say anymore. I understand."_

"_Really?" Shizuru says and Kurama nodded with his head. "So... do I have your approval?"_

_Kurama laughed a little before speaking anew. "You don't even need to ask me for it! But I'm going to tell you something. I'm going with you, there's a lot temptations out there."_

"_What!?" Shizuru was dumbfounded with her eyes as dots, her face blank._

"_It is a joke." Kurama grinned. "Good luck on your trip."_

_Shizuru wanted to hit Kurama on his arm for his little joke. But instead, she hugs him, warping her arms around his abdomen area. Kurama suddenly got confused and surprised at the same time at this. _

"_Thanks for everything Kurama. Oh and your fan girls are right: you do smell good."_

"_Thank you." and he returns her hug, eventually. It's not like this is the first time a woman hugs him, there was his mother, sometimes his other female friends and… who could ever forget the predictable hug\glomp attacks--err, affection of his fan girls at school. _

_Not too mention, also his mother's female friends comes over sometimes to his house just to coochie-coo his cheeks right after leaving him with a pot of casserole. If you don't believe him, you can always ask Hiei. He has lived one of that experiences and…it was not pretty, I tell you. He was the worse off on that one time coochie-coo strike._

"_Awww!" The people who had stayed to watch the past events went in awe like if it was a cute scene in a romantic movie; they didn't heard much of the conversation though._

"_You know..." Yusuke was in a distance with the other three, as he ate a bag that contained peanuts. "These peanuts are good! And also Kurama and Shizuru's conversation."_

"_Yeah..." Yukina and Keiko said in agreement and in unison. The tears has slipped to Keiko, which on cue she blows her nose with a handkerchief, courtesy from the ice maiden. They have found the scene cute and a little romantic._

_To be honest, the four of them haven't heard anything at all. _

"_Peanuts are diabolic!" Kuwabara snatches the bag away from Yusuke's hands. _

"_Hey!"_

"_All of them must be exorcised--one by one! I have to execute evil!" Kuwabara starts to throw a peanut, one by one, to the ground then smashing it with his shoe._

_Yusuke fumed, balling his fists. "And I'll execute your stupidity!" He snatches the bag from his best friend and picks up a punch of the remains of peanuts, throwing them at him, in a repeat-like manner. _

"_Nooo! What are you doing!?" Kuwabara covers his face and tries to get away._

"_Welcome to the peanut religion: Nougat's Witnesses! I'm Reverend Peanut Urameshi! In today's mass, I'll shower you with peanuts to exorcise you and then you'll become one of us-- peanut's appreciators!" Yusuke laughed as a psychopath as he kept throwing peanuts at his best friend._

"_Noooo!" Kuwabara began to run and scream for his life and Yusuke went after him through all the airport. They have passed close around Hiei, whom sweat drop as he saw the two running. He decided to run after Yusuke to find out about the "wild goose chase"._

"_Why are you showering the oaf with that, Yusuke?" Hiei asked irritated._

"_I am cleansing his aura! Come hither, Reverend Jaganshi of Baskin Robbins!" And Hiei laughs evilly with Yusuke as they ran after Kuwabara._

_...Ten minutes later after a 'sacred' bath of peanuts and Pistachio ice cream (that Hiei had contributed for the 'cleansing') and lecture from Keiko, everyone were together by the gate of the airplane. Shizuru explains briefly to them the reason of her trip: it was a business trip from work-- the real true stays between Kurama and her. Of course, they digested the 'false' information, except Hiei, but he did 'not showed it at all. Hm._

"_Attention passengers: the airplane will take off shortly to the flight from Japan to Hikiri Island, please go by gate C-7. I repeat the airplane will take off shortly. Thank you and have a nice trip." They have announced over the speakers. _

"_NOW, I'm really leaving." Shizuru takes her two brown bags on each of her hands. Even if she doesn't like to say goodbye, she makes an exception and says her goodbyes to her friends and her younger brother in the following order:_

_Kuwabara was crying that his tears looked like cascades as he had his older sister in a tight hug, "Goodbye, sis! I'm gonna miss ya a lot!" whom was struggling to get free, "Kazuma, I can't breath! Let me go, will ya--I'll come back soon but I'll never get there if you don't let go of me first!"_

"_Take care!" Yukina bid farewell normally, whom Shizuru was thankful with: her younger brother almost hugged her to death, literally. Shizuru nodded her head. "Do me a favor, Yukina. Since Kuwabara doesn't have me around for a while, keep him out of dangerous stuff's reach, like running with a scissor." The ice maiden sweat dropped and nodded her head to the physic's message._

_Keiko cried on and on, nearly as Kuwabara. "Goodbye, Shizuru! I hope nothing happens to you like those women who are suffering!" And Shizuru laughed nervously as she sweat dropped. "E he he he he...you are watching to much television, Keiko."_

_Yusuke gave advises to Shizuru as good friends do. "Take care yourself, will ya. If a stranger does anything funny, show him no mercy and say no to drugs." "Ooookay... thanks Yusuke."_

_Hiei just gave a soft 'Hn.' to Shizuru, who lets out a sigh. "You still need to be loose in the vocabulary...ay, ay, ay." She putted one of her hands on her head. "If you want, practice and confess to Botan when you see her. No that will help you." Hiei glared at her after she gave him a wink._

_When Shizuru finally reaches face to face at Kurama, they look at each other in the eye for a moment with saying any words. Shizuru gives to the redhead a small smile, who also smiles back at her. Without thinking it, she gets close to Kurama and gives him a kiss on his right cheek with her eyes closed. To the kitsune, as a result, his face went slightly pink._

_In literal, to the rest of the group, except Hiei, their mouths fell to the ground at what they are watching in bewilderment._

_Another five minutes went by as the airplane was getting ready to take off... _

_Yukina consoled Kuwabara since cried anew for his older sister, who was about to leave._

_Yusuke and Keiko had a short conversation, "Keiko." "Yes Yusuke?" "Right when we leave this place, we have to go running towards Puu. I think they already gave him a parking ticket." and Keiko sweat dropped. _

_Hiei wanted to kill Kuwabara with gusto as he watched him together with his twin sister, he hadn't because he restrained himself from doing so. He had said to himself that if Kuwabara really makes Yukina happy, then he'll step aside and let him be… But this was killing slowly as cancer! The oaf will soon be part of what is left of his family…Oh the horror! The fire demon's mind screamed. _

_Hiei then shifts his look to Kurama, whom was watching in silence and at ease on how the airplane had already taken off to the sky to its destination…._

_Up next, insert here the song "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru. Especially, these lyrics up ahead. (What? I thought it would go with the moment's flow.)_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Please, oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

End of Flashback…

'**Hmm…let me guess. Thinking about her again, eh Shuiichi?**'

A familiar voice spoke inside the head of the kitsune, interrupting of his trance of thoughts. Kurama sighed halfhearted. 'What do you want, Youko?'

'_**Eh I don't know. Let's just say I wanna bother you a bit or something; I'm getting bored of every time you think on the female human and the flashback. You turn out melancholic, nostalgic, dramatic and you hug your pillow at night more often. Oh wait, you always does.**__'_

'Are you done?' Kurama wasn't even in the mood to talk with the Legendary Bandit.

'_**Aww Shuiichi! I'm just getting to talk to you!**_' Youko complained. _'__**I live practically in your body, and I hate it when you don't speak to me or just ignore me. It makes me feel lonely, you know...**__'_ He says now faking a voice of loneliness and melancholic.

'Oh what's this I'm hearing? The great Youko Kurama is sentimental!?' Kurama said sarcastically, sounding at the same time a little surprised before the youkai's unexpected confession.

'_**Oh but what the heck are you saying: you are hurting my "feelings"!**_' He replied, also using sarcasm_. '__**Fine. I will stop, for now, bothering you since I'd noticed you in the mood of that time of the month. For one condition, of course**__.'_

'Yes?' He said somewhat excited.

Youko rolled his eyes before speaking forward, '**Promise me you will lend me your body every weekend**.'

'And for what exactly?'

'_**I can't tell you yet…will you let me, yes or no?**_'

'Wait', and Kurama began to think by the other side of his brain, where the Spirit Fox is not able to hear his thoughts. What? Kurama's thoughts also needs privacy like a journal. He had the option of having his thoughts either in a part of his great and awesome brain…or his feet.

Hey, that's not a bad idea at all: the first feet that ponders in the history! That's cool.

Getting back to the previous situation, this of lending his body to Youko is a serious issue. The last time--well Kurama wasn't sure what he exactly did in that time or the other times before. But, what Kurama knows is that in the mornings, starts the day with a heavy headache that it took him seven Panadol pills combined with Tylenol pills plus a cold bath more colder than the North Pole itself to eliminate it.

"Eh, Kurama?"

Kurama turns back to reality as soon as he'd heard the detective's voice, and leaves his mental conversation with Youko on hold. "Yes?"

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing, Yusuke." Kurama lied. "Why do you ask?"

"You looked distant for a moment, as if you had zoned out..."

"Oh nothing is wrong with me, Yusuke. I think I'm not thinking clearly thanks to these final exams, the college entry exam, college itself…something like that."

"Oh that... But this is so unlike you; you are always confident and calm when it comes to school. Me, well, I get at least the average grade, get crazy or forget to wear pants like that one occasion."

Kurama chuckled at this. "Yeah..."

"Don't worry about thing pal, everything's gonna be fine." Yusuke puts a hand on Kurama's right shoulder. "All you have to do is believe and have faith in yourself."

"Yes, you are so righteous. Thank you, Yusuke."

"Hey, no sweat."

"Yusuke, one question. Since when you are more optimistic than before? Let me guess…Keiko, right?"

"Yep... One of those lovey-dovey stuffs, I think. Ahem. I wanted to tell you that we are going to take a break from studying our butts off."

"Sounds good. I'll be in a minute with you guys."

"Sure thing." And with that, Yusuke leaves ahead to the others.

When Kurama stood up from the ground to reunite with Yusuke and the others-- '**Remember that a mama's boy, don't liiie!**' Youko sang in his head.

'Hush. I do not want to involve my friends with my problems and sadness.'

'_**Hmph, you mean with OUR problems. Like for example, did you know that the humans are damaging the plants and the environment on the Ningenkai? It is infuriating, infuriating I tell you!' **_Youko sighs._** 'Anyhow, I decided to do something about this matter by creating a campaign; I already have tons people with me, and can you believe that most of them are women? Not too mention, they wanted to touch my tail and my ears… So I thought about it and in order to have a fund raiser for the campaign, I held an auction so can the women touch my tail and ears as a fluffy cute kitten: and it went pretty well… I am even considering to hold a 24\7 telethon to change my campaign into a corporation. What can I say? I'm sexy**__.' _He waited for a response from the redhead about his plans, but he hadn't any answer at all. **'Shuiichi? What do you think?'**

'Huh? Oh I'm sorry Youko, I sort of got lost after you had mention about your little campaign. Could you repeat it again?

He's lying, Youko thought. '**Let's try this for size. Shuiichi, want me to tell you how mommy and daddy made you?'**

Oh he's not going there, Kurama frowned as he thought on the other part of his brain.

But to his disappointment, Youko somehow read his thoughts, **'I was there when IT happened, so I can tell you the whole story with details.' **He says with a smirk, then feeling something queer around his vessel.** 'Oopps!' **

This. Means--

'YOUKO KURAMA, HOW DARE YOU; THE STORK WAS THE ONE WHO BROUGHT ME TO MY MOTHER'S ARMS!' Kurama exploded as he turned chibi, worse than an atomic bomb.

Youko laughed that he almost wet his pants. '**Whip it good!**'

Now in an hour during the late afternoon of today; after escaping successfully from the cabin like a thief caught red-handed by police officers and also after training his hot body that makes the fan girls crazy for him, the Jaganshi was found on the same river near the waterfalls' cascade, in which he bathed in yesterday. He was leaned near the exit, plus he looked more relaxed: his eyes where shut as sleeping angel-like.

Aww, how cute! This is one the things Botan is missing by denying Hiei physical and emotionally. But she won't miss it at all, anyways; soon will come the moment that she'll kick her denial-to-discover-ahead's butt for good.

Yep.

Hey... now I ask myself... how in the seven hells Hiei managed to escape from Botan's fury?

Hm. Another unsolved mystery...

Speaking of the devil, Botan came walking to the river's direction. Not too mention, she had a pondering\frustrated expression on her face. _'Oh, when I see Hiei, he'll pay! For now, I am going to take a dip in the river...the weather is too hot today...' _

Getting back to the part of the river's cascade, Hiei had already got out of the water, having his pants only back on. He had dried himself raising the temperature of his body with his power. He was going to put on his black boots until he suddenly he paralyzed himself. His eyes went wide, slightly: his ears have captured the same strange sound from yesterday.

Wow, talk about deja vu...

'_This sound…it is the same one from yesterday…and it comes from down the waterfalls.' _Hiei said mentally. Eventually, he putted on a serious look and crossed his arms to his chest: what is he going to do? Hm, he has been hearing this same sound since yesterday in this same river... and... he let himself to hear more about it.

He went with the 'melody's' flow...

…little…

…by little...

…by little by littleish...

…'till little-esque.

'_It sounds like somebody is singing--no, humming...as...' _His serious expression shifted gradually to peaceful; his eyes closed and his arms lowered to his sides, _'...I don't know how to put it into words...' _ He was speechless and without words: the melody was soft, sweet, gentle...more sweeter that sweet snow...This is almost undefined: no profound definition.

Hiei opened his eyes, changing his expression to determination and closed his hand to a fist: _'I have to know more about it._' He have gotten obsessed all of the sudden to know the source of the melody--better yet, of who is the angel with the angel-undefined-like voice.

If he is not mistaken, the voice comes from down the waterfalls. He took a few steps ahead until he had reached the end of the road (by the rocks). Hiei blinked his eyes: what is this? In the center of the water, there was a figure slightly immobilized. Looking very well, it appears that the figure is a young woman with baby-blue hair, long and loose, and she had her arms crossed over her chest. She had her eyes closed, as if making a touch of a soft expression.

'_She must be the one who is humming. She is...' _Hiei blushed as he observed in a secret fascination. _'...beautiful.' _And his suspects were right: the young woman in the river is the one humming as she bathed in the water.

'_I feel like someone is watching me.'_ The young woman in the water opens her eyes without thinking it twice. She looks so much as a certain person that she reminds me of-- Ay ay ay!

BY THE SIZE OF HAIRGEL THAT YUSUKE USES IN HIS HAIR, HIEI IS IN A BIG SURPRISE OF HIS DEMON LIFETIME!

The girl looks up, directly at where the Jaganshi was standing. Her amethyst eyes went wide as the size of the globe, her mouth fell and he face was blue from her forehead to--all her face in general.

Hiei does nothing: he just got redder from his feet until it passed from the Jagan eye.

'_What are you doing Botan! Hiei's looking at you in the twilight of nakedness zone!' _ and then, 'Botan', since she was speechless, she does the following thing: YELL HER HEART OUT. And she does it worse than being in a concert of a favorite artist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Botan out of nowhere, grabs a rock and throws it to Hiei as if she is playing baseball.

Even though the Jaganshi still had his common sense or instincts in blah-blah land, he sort of ignores the flying rock that comes directly towards him to realize its function: crash into him in 3...2--

POW! Mision accomplished for the rock.

Hiei, as a result, went K.O.: his eyes have gotten in the size of an X, even the Jagan. He loses control of his feet that he stumbles and falls down to the water in the process, falling like the aftermath of a mosquito sprayed with anti-bug spray.

GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOO...¡

SPLASH. 10,000 points!

Using the moment that Hiei have already fallen deeply into the water like a rock, Botan makes her way out of the river until she had to some trees, where she had left her clothing. And she starts to get dressed as quickly as possible.

One minute later, Hiei finally reacts: he goes up to the surface, coughing up water then to take oxygen for his lungs. He swims until he was by the shore, and then gets out of the water…Now in the land, Hiei began to shake his body.

"That... was close." Hiei panted... sensing close the Grim Reaper's presence, he turns to confront her, face to face.

"Why did you threw me that rock!?" Hiei reclaimed to Botan, who was approaching to him now fully dressed and her wet hair tied into a high ponytail.

"And why you were looking at me with googly eyes!?" She asked in irony.

What the heck Botan is talking about? Hiei thought before speaking, raising an eyebrow at the girl. "What are you talking about?"

Botan growled. "Don't play dumb! You were peeping at me, y-you perv!"

"Huh?" Hiei had ignored Botan for a moment. "My angel, she left!" he looked to his surroundings, searching for 'the girl in the river'.

"What are you talking about!? That was me!" Botan pointed at herself with one of her fingers.

And again, what in the Makai she is talking about? That young woman was gentle and was very, very different than the rabid that is Botan. How can she come up and say that girl was actually her? 'Lies!' Hiei's mind screamed.

"What are _you _talking about." Hiei gave the word 'you' with much emphasis, beginning to recite a poem then that the words have gotten out of his mouth by the art of magic, in metaphor: "That body was celestial, brilliant, perfect; it was my Coca-Cola in the dessert!" He then looks at Botan in disgust, "You on the other hand, are missing weight: that body is dehydrated--it looks like a sack of stones. More uglier than one of a goat's…what am I saying! That is horrible, just to think about it sends shivers to my spines."

Eh...no comment...

Hey speaking of being creative, if Hiei and Botan ever sings together, their first album will be named: **Mutual Sentiment**. It is probably and guaranteed that the two wins a music award. The songs in the album compilation will be titled something like this:

**I Hate You Sooooooooo Much!**; Botan feat. Hiei: as they kill each other, which it resembles a screamo-like song.

**Mutual Sentiment (Why I hate him\her)**; it is also another duet. This song is one of those that two people takes a round to insult each other, like a rap or gangsta song for example.

**She Is Stupid and Horrible**; is a single- Hiei sings it, a classic rock song.

**He is a Meanie and a Jerk**; is a single-Botan sings it, is a pop song.

**She Has A Big-Unshutable Mouth and Again She's Horrible;** single, Hiei, punk-rock song .

**Jerk. I Cannot Stand You**; single, Botan, a trance song.

**Neither Do I**; Hiei, an acoustic song.

**Hmph!**; Botan, techno song.

**Hn.**; Hiei, freestyle song.

**I Still Don't Like You Much... Although, I Think I'm Falling In Love With You...**; Botan, an R and B song...

**I Hate You. But I'm Having Feelings That I Haven't Felt Before-- It Has To Do With You, I Guess...**; Hiei, a slow rock song...

**DID I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!?**; a duet, one more time. A bonus track!

And there is more to come! Because one CD is not enough to keep expressing their feeling to one and another. Is like two heart that are in love sings beautiful songs together, no matter which music genre...

Ahem. I was almost going to get lost in the romanticism... Ah, yes, back to the fic, Botan was furious. Very furious…"You are such a jerk! What is wrong with you? You are getting worst than Yusuke and his dirty and perverted system!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. "Onna, don't compare me with the detective."

Botan scoffed. "Oh but what is this? Are you…" she looks at Hiei with a suspicious look, "…actually denying your dirty and pervo side, eh?"

Hiei now gives her a glare. "Shut up...or do you want to die?"

"Oh ho ho! Just beautiful! Now you are gonna kill me just because you don't want to admit already that you are a closet perv!" Botan now protested.

...Hiei, Hiei, Hiei... tsk, tsk, tsk.

"Not... yet!" Hiei suddenly jumps on Botan, whom didn't have enough time to react amd couldn't take the fire demon's weight, so the two of them falls down to the ground. Hiei was on top of Botan, he had her like a prisoner.

"Let me go!" Botan struggled within Hiei's grasp but it was futile; the Jaganshi was just strong.

"Be quiet! I will not kill you. But, I will do something that I should have done way back when I met you: shut your mouth up!"

"What are you gonna do, you closet perv!? Tell me so I can kick you because I forgot to bring my pepper spray!" Botan kept struggling.

"Simple, onna." Hiei smirked at her, "I guarantee that you will be so scared, that you will maybe end up scarred for life."

What kind of mark he'll leave her with, and of what it will be? Of price? Label? Clothing line? What?

Botan rolled her eyes: "Oy, hurry up and scare my fluffy bunny flippers, will ya! I'm not afraid of you anymore! So give it your best shot… oh wait. You have nothing!"

Hiei growled as Botan laughed straight at his face... He, can't take this anymore! She has already provoked him enough in a day. "That's it! You asked for it!" Without even thinking it, he shuts his eyes closed and pressed his lips against Botan's own lips.

Botan, in reaction to this, was shocked and her eyes went wide in surprise: by the horns and ears of Yomi, Hiei kissed her! I repeat, Hiei _kissed _her!

Being drawn into his unexpected actions, Hiei begins to kiss Botan in a slow pace. Botan couldn't get anymore shocked than she is now at the fire demon's actions that she blushed beet red. She tries to move him off herself by placing her hands on his chest to push him aside. But to her predicament, Hiei wraps his strong arms around her waist, pushing her body close to his.

Botan was already somewhat scared, and in panic, a little…Hiei breaks the kiss, opening his eyes to observe the Grim Reaper underneath him in silence. Crimson eyes watched frightened amethyst ones; Hiei's eyes went half-lidded, "Onna…" His voice sounded as if he was trying to comfort her.

Little by little, her frightening passing by, Botan slowly lifts a hand and starts to caress Hiei's right cheek, not being sure what has gotten into her. As a result, he leaned in to her touch. Then she lifts her a little her head and inclines her face to return the kiss to Hiei, wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes completely shut. Hiei, at ease, kisses her again, closing his eyes once more, shifting his head to the opposite for a right angle…

The couple kissed and kissed each other as mother nature witnesses the first kiss of this slow by growing couple.

A\N: Woot! And that's a wrap for the first season of this fiction! I'm not sure how I did this time…In the next chapter, a new season will begin i.e. season two. I think this fic will have around three seasons: two full seasons and a final one, I think. So, Chapter 7 is already in the process, so…review!

'Till next time!


	7. Author's Note

Hi people! I know it has been a long time since I updated this and everything. Anyways, I have news.

Recently, I've been thinking of when I am going to update this now that life is getting slightly favoring to write some and then some more. Well, revising the last four chapters, there are parts that needs editing or something. I don't know what you think about this since I can't read your minds, but in my opinion, it's sort of ruining the flow of the fiction and its original idea from the start as intended...and, progress is _slipping_.

I have come for two options for this matter:

1) Either edit those parts or change them and keep on writing until the fic is over.

OR

2) Discontinue and delete the fic and start a new one.

If you don't mind those parts, let me know please. I might leave it as it is and I'll go on writing more chapters, and act like I've never said anything in this Author's Note.

Well, my job is done here...See you later!


	8. Author's Note 2: The Decision

Oooookay, after some thinking...well, guess I have no other choice but to go on with the story--you guys have spoken. All right, you win. I'll go on until the fic is officially over. Quiet and Complicated, I like your suggestion: I will change those parts that I feel sort of unsatisfied with. Or heck, I might add new parts! Be on the lookout, I will announce on a recently updated chapter which chapters have been modified, whether with deleted or new parts.

Speaking of recently new chapters, I have written the next chapter on my native language, all I need to do is translate it, so it won't take me long to upload it. And, I am already working on Chapter 8... yay? Right, here's a sneak preview: there is jealousy. Enough said.

Oh yeah, one more thing before I leave, I think we are already half way done with the fic. This will probably end on less than 20 chapters--no far than that, I think. Until then, let's see how far this will go.

See you all on Chapter 7!


	9. The Kiss Aftermath

Hello! Here's the promised Chapter 7!

Let's move on with it!

Disclaimer- You know the drill, I don't own Yuyu Hakusho and never will.

The sunset was finally setting in the country throughout the horizon, which it was in the middle of nowhere. The couple made their way up to the north, back to the cabin where they are staying at.

Having his shirt and boots back on, Hiei had a serious expression as he walked.

Botan, as she followed behind Hiei, has never been so quiet within all her period of existence. Not too mention, she had thoughtful look.

Nothing had happened between them...but, why the awful silence between the two?

Chapter 7- The Kiss Aftermath

On the next day in the morning, Hiei is found sitting on his black sofa with a serious and brooding look on his handsome face. It turns out that last night he had slept on the black furniture. After he and Botan had arrived to the cabin, they haven't said any words to each other whatsoever. They had dinner on separate rooms and after that, Botan goes to sleep alone on his room and he had decided to sleep on the furniture on the living room.

His mind took him back to the unexpected moment that had occurred between him and Botan: both of them kissing each other passionately with need...possibly along with lust as well. The image repeated itself again and again like an irreparable broken record...Hiei closes his eyes, feeling the sweet memory as he was reliving it. He really enjoyed kissing her heavenly soft and sweet lips...

Did she enjoyed it as well?

His trance of thoughts vanishes when the door of his bedroom opens. It reveals a smiling Botan and she closes the door. "Good morning, Hiei!"

Hiei opens his eyes and looks at the direction where Botan was at. "You have slept well. You look...relaxed and energetic."

"Yup! Sleep does good for the body." Botan said, and changes the subject. "Have you already eaten?" And Hiei shooks his head, being completely honest. "Oh don't worry, I'll make breakfast for the both of us right away." She goes away...to the wrong direction. "Ooopsie! The kitchen's over there." She conducted herself to the right direction this time.

The kitchen...when Botan mentioned that word, Hiei remembers how he had obtain it on The Ningen Market, also known as The Mall. He really must thank Kurama and his credit card someday...which he almost has his best friend going through bankruptcy.

One hour later, "Hiei! Breakfast is ready! I'll put it on the table!"

Without saying anything, Hiei gets up from his seat, walking to the mini dinner table that is found on a corner in the kitchen area. On the dinner table were four chairs: Botan was already sitting in one of them. The breakfast was on the table: there was pancakes with a bottle of syrup on the side, a plate full of scrambled eggs with ham bits, on another plate were bread toasts with butter, a jar if orange juice and another for coffee.

Hiei sits on the opposite chair to Botan and proceeds to get his food on a empty plate.

Botan haven't touched her food yet: she was waiting for Hiei to serve himself in silence.

Hiei starts to eat one of the toasts, never making any eye contact at Botan. He looked like he was evading her, or something like that.

Botan, being curious, she asks him about it, not taking anymore the terrible silence between them: "Hiei...are you all right?"

"Hm?" Hiei stops eating his toast to finally look at her, "Why are you asking?"

"It's just that you look...serious." Botan was concerned; there were other hidden emotions behind the Jaganshi's ruby eyes. However, she didn't brought it up, in hopes that he would have the courtesy to talk about it. Oh yes, she remembered instantly that Hiei was not the kind of person (more likely, demon) to talk about his feelings to any living soul or object--he just keeps most of things to himself.

"Nothing is wrong with me, onna. I've always been serious, and you and everybody else know that very well." Hiei says it as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah...what I mean is, I can't help but to notice you more serious than you normally do on a daily basis." Botan kept insisting on with more extensive words.

"Hn." Hiei gave her his famous phrase, shifting his gaze from her to his platter again.

Botan sighs before talking, like she was releasing something that was holding her back. "Hiei. I know you and I are not very talkative when it comes to feelings--on other issues, yes, but...if something bothers you or you have problems that you cannot face alone, just tell me and and," these words captures Hiei's attention that he finds himself looking at Botan,"...and I'll do the impossible to help you." She says this in a soft tone in her voice.

Suddenly, Hiei now looks at his right hand in slight bewilderment: Botan's left hand was on top of his said hand, caressing it softly in what it seemed to be in affection. He wanted to do something, like take the hand off him, but doesn't do anything about it. He just looks at the soft, caressing feminine hand.

Botan took notice of her impulsive act, which she quickly moves her hand away from Hiei's and looks towards another direction, hiding the blush that had surfaced on her face. "Sorry. I never meant to do that."

"It wasn't a big deal." Hiei says it as if it is a insignificant issue. He resumes to eat, and after he chews and swallows his food, he talks again to her. "I'll try to keep that in mind." He had meant of what she had said not too long ago.

Botan looks at him, nodding her head and smiles. "Of course."

Nano seconds later, she screams her head off: "Ayyyyyy!"

Hiei looks at her in alert, "What is it?"

"I forgot to say something before we began to eat breakfast!" Botan tries to fix her composure before speaking anew, "Bon appetit, Hiei!" she says this cheerfully.

Hiei, without knowing what to reply, does a great impression of a blank paper. Botan stares at him: "What?" he asks, clueless like.

"You are supposed to say thank you." She explains briefly, "Let's try this again... Have a good appetite, Hiei!"

"Now what?" He asks again after a brief silence went by.

"Again, you didn't say thank you."

"I just simply don't see the importance." He says indifferently.

"Of course it's important! Every human being says "Have a good appetite' to the fellow person, and they respond saying 'Thank you' in gratefulness: they say that so they enjoy their food that they're eating in the moment. Now do you understand me?"

"Yeah... But you are forgetting a small detail: I am not a human as them!" Hiei reminds the ferry girl.

"It doesn't matter! Even a cavemen, an alien and whatnot can say it!" Botan raised an eyebrow at him, "Or perhaps you don't have any manners, I wonder."

"Grr, all right. I'll say the dammed word so you can finally shut your mouth up."

"On the count of one, okay?" Botan said before making the short countdown," 3, 2,1: Have a good appetite, Hiei."

After getting the rhythm, Hiei finally pleases her by saying the words:

_"Thank you._"

"You are welcomed." She smiles once more...her happy expression falls down from a cliff when she screamed once again: "Ayyyyyy!"

Hiei, in the natural way, asks to her, "Now what it's going on?"

"We forgot to say grace before eating!" Botan puts her hands together, exactly like praying before sleeping," Put your hands together and repeat after me."

Hiei sighs and does things to the letter…

**Two hours later...**

"In the name of Enma, Koenma and all the spirits in the Rekai.

Amen."

"See? It wasn't so hard."

"You think? We took hours on this!" Hiei complained: Botan had taken precisely two hours to say grace with pauses so that the fire demon learned every single words.

"Yes, but look on the bright side, you'd learned to say grace on the table and we can now finish our breakfast." She said in optimism.

"Hn!" with that exasperated phrase, Hiei picks up his fork to go on with his breakfast eating fest...until...

"Ayyyyyy! Our food got cold--I'll heat it up right now. A cold food is not very good!" Botan stands from her seat, picking up the two plates from the table, and walks directly to the kitchen.

"Onna..." Hiei was reaching to his volcanic eruption point.

Ten minutes later, Botan comes back from the kitchen with a plate on her hands and puts it in front of Hiei. "There you go!"

Hiei looked like he was participating on a hunger strike with the fork one hand and the knife on the other and his expression of a bored hungry person. "At last..." he mumbled.

Hmm, not quite, Hiei...

Unfortunately, Hiei hadn't heard me; instead, he used the fork to pick part of the scrambled eggs on the plate to eat them in his mouth. Just when the said utensil with the food were about to make contact with the open mouth:

"Ayyyyyy!" Hiei already knew what it was: there was no need of a physic to predict or forecast. "I forgot to bring my food! Don't go eating without me!" Botan went running all over again to the kitchen to her nearly forgotten plate.

Using the opportunity, Hiei makes an attempt to eat his breakfast at stealth since he remember that he was good doing things without no one looking at him, thanks to the years of experience as a thief and assassin, and, his lightning speed.

"HIEI, WHAT DID I JUST TOLD YOU!?"

He was caught on the act: like Botan has a sixth sense. So to avoid future predicaments, Hiei decides to wait for her to return. He crosses his arms and frowns to himself: he was really starting to get impatient with Botan and her annoying mumbo jumbo.

Said person returns from the kitchen with her own plate of food and puts it on the table after taking her seat. "Well, let's eat!" All said and done, she actually eats for the first time today...Sadly...

"Ayyyyyy!"

"Onna, I had enough! If you tell me again to do another thing without finishing my meal, I'll kill you right now!" Hiei snapped at her.

"That is not why I screamed: I bit my tongue..."

"Good for you. Now I can finish without your trivial interruptions." Hiei said as if he is a sadist. And with that, he eats his food in satisfaction.

"Jerk...ow..." Botan's tongue ache in pain after she chewed on her food accidentally and for that reason she screamed as earlier, making Hiei to misunderstood that message.

**Meanwhile...**

In the city, at Meiou High, on the room 321: the eleventh grade students, some were on their feet or sitting on their desks either talking to each other or doing whatever they pleased.

In one of the small groups was the spirit detective talking with three other young men whom were his classmates. "No way! When did that happen between you and Misa?" Yusuke said incredulously at one of his classmates. "I thought she wasn't your type."

Well, to be honest, this group was gossiping.

"All that changed when I went to her house this weekend--her parents weren't there." The classmate answered, giving Yusuke and the group a smirk.

Classmate number two now questions Yusuke: "So, Urameshi, did you and Miss Yukimura...?"

"Eh..." Yusuke looked like he was between the sword and the wall. He won't lie, but he will not say much of the truth neither, "…no. She makes things difficult for me, and...I don't miss out my soap operas."

The three teenagers now gave a look at Yusuke that says: "are you sure?". They knew the black gel-haired teen is capable is telling lies when the occasion calls him on the phone, so they gave the right called benefit of the doubt.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Like I said, she make things difficult."

"Yes, true." Classmate number 3 finally speaks. "Plus she orders you around. I can't forget that time she made you wear that horrible pink shirt for the picture of last year's year book. You have to go shopping with her or else, and she pays for most of your food qhen you eat with her. Seriously, Urameshi, is like she's the dominant one between both of you in the relationship."

"I had enough!" Yusuke yelled releasing the newfound tension within him.

"There, there. It wasn't for you to get angry." The other boy held his hand in a defensive manner.

"You guys are right!" the detective balled his fists, "Keiko's have been submitting me to do things her way. Right now, I'm gonna tell her that I'm in charge, I'm seme and I have the pants! And the three of you know why?"

The three were trying to tell Yusuke to shut his mouth with gestures, but the detective didn't seem to catch their hand signs since he was lost in the rage.

"You don't know? Oh, I'll tell you why... BECAUSE THE MAN HAVE FINALLY SPOKEN!" With that, Yusuke turns around to tell his girlfriend off...which he froze right there on the spot.

The same Keiko was in front of him as soon he turned around. They were face to face as he wished...nevertheless, Yusuke gulps and laughs nervously at her as she looked at him with a serious look upon her face, ready to give him **The Yukimura Five Stars Slap Of Doom**. "¡Oh hi, Keiko! Me and the guys were chatting until you came by!"

"Yes, Yukimura. What he said." Guy number three said.

"Ah, good...good." with these enigmatic words, Keiko leaves off somewhere else.

_'I smell danger...' _The three thought in unison...they felt pity for Yusuke, who was currently thinking of being a fugitive of Keiko's claws after school to go back to the Makai until he grows a bear or for the rest of his life.

Yukina was sitting on her desk around some girls, having a conversation until Kuwabara appears beside the ice maiden: "Hi girls! Hi, Yukina-chan!"

"Em, Kazuma, you already said hello to me at Genkai's temple this morning." Yukina slightly sweat dropped.

"Yeah I know, I just can't help it."

"You're sweet, Kazuma." With this, Kuwabara blushed.

"I really envy Yukina Jaganshi, you know: she did not only studied in a foreign school, also Kazuma Kuwabara is her boyfriend." One of the girls in the group commented as they watched the couple talking.

"...You can say that again..." The rest of the gals were in agreement with her.

Kuwabara had become popular with the ladies after entering high school. Even if he's somewhat good-looking and an idiot, the girls adore him that even in some occasions they fight for him. However, not as much in Kurama's case--the girls fight frequently for him: like a battle to the death and even blood is shed.

Yukina have heard some things that the girl who envies her mentioned: Jaganshi and studied in a foreign school. This made her think back on that day:

_Flashback..._

_She, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama were on the waiting room on the principal's office in school._

_"Okay! We are almost done with the transfer sheet!" Kuwabara announces to Yusuke and Kurama, whomw were waiting for Yukina to fill what she could on the transfer sheet of exchange students who come from other foreign schools._

_"What are we missing?" Kurama asked Kuwabara. _

_"Well...the name of the foreign country where Yukina have been studying, and the most important: her last name."_

_"How about Yukina is from somewhere here in Japan but she have been studying somewhere in the United States?" Kurama suggests them his quick ingenious idea that came from out of nowhere in his head._

_"Hey, that's brilliant, Kurama!" Kuwabara liked the idea. He now looks at Yukina, who sat beside him. "What do you think,Yukina-chan?"_

_"That's not a bad idea, Kurama." Yukina smiled, writing down the given information on the paper with the blue pen._

_"And for a last name, how about Jaganshi?" Yusuke puts his two cents from his chair that was next to Kurama._

_The three looks at the spirit detective as if he said something from out of this world._

_"Jaganshi? Sounds like the name of the shrimp's third eye... why that one, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asks him._

_"The name ..." Yusuke stayed like that like a broken record and Kurama finishes the sentence for him: "fits Yukina like a glove."_

_"Ah..." Kuwabara believed what the two said. _

_Yusuke and Kurama tries to hide their laughter but they fail miserably. _

_"What are you two laughing about?"_

_When their laugher temperature lowered down to zero Celsius, Yusuke speaks: "It's just that Kurama told me a joke this morning. Right, Kurama?" He looks at Kurama, hoping that he would go with the flow._

_"Yusuke's right, Kuwabara."_

_And he did, by the way._

_"Let's see, what's the joke about?" Yukina now asks, looking at both of them_

_"That is also my question." Kuwabara says._

_What is this? Twenty questions? Why the couple together were doing one heck of a job at it, Yusuke thought. _

_"Yusuke will tell you about it." Kurama spoke for the both of them, trying to escape from the web of lie._

_"I forgot how the joke started; come on, you're the one with the good memory, __**Kurama**__." Yusuke counter said._

_Uh..._

_Using once again his capacity of cleverness, "Em...I'll tell you guys later. Right now we must finish the papers before the school closes its office." Kurama manages to escape from the tangle that was caused by Yusuke._

_"You're right, Kurama." The couple said this in unison, going back to finish the paper._

_Yusuke looked at Kurama that said: 'you got away with this one, fox boy'._

_And Kurama returns him a look that says: 'don't hate me because I'm clever'. This is the last time Kurama went along with a lie--especially created by Yusuke!_

_End of Flashback_

Speaking of the red head, he was taking one of his final exams along with his classmates.

So anyways, back to the cabin, Hiei had eaten his breakfast and take his dirty plate to the sink in the kitchen. Botan, on the other hand, was soon to be done eating, right after her tongue ache inflammation had lowered down.

"Hiei, do you have plans now?" Botan asked just when Hiei returns from the kitchen.

"I was thinking to go training now."

"Oh, then... I'll wait here for you."

"Aren't you going to be scared by being alone?"

"I can defend myself, really. Seriously, Hiei, go now before you lose the will to train." She gives him gestures so he can leave to the door.

"Hm. I'm going now."

"Yup! Bye, Hiei! Train well so you can be more stronger and healthier!" Botan says her goodbyes as Hiei leaves the cabin through the front door, which he closes then.

Botan sighs before taking the dirty plates to the sink to start cleaning them. _'Looks like things went back to normal...' _she thought.

Since then, the days went by with the wind and things were like a routine for our main pairing in this fic. Up next is a sample of the complied routine un a day, which it is Wednesday:

**7:00 AM- Botan gets up from bed.**

**7:05 AM- Botan tries to go to the bathroom before Hiei wakes up**

**7:08 AM- Dunno how, Hiei was already up, about to open the **

**bathroom's door until he was discovered by Botan. A heated debate begins of whom will use the bathroom first.**

**8:00 AM- The winner of the debate is...Botan. Hiei swears vengeance upon her, she better be prepared on the next Wednesday!**

**9:00 AM- Botan goes out of the bathroom to make breakfast and Hiei complains about the time she had taken long in there.**

**10:00 AM- Speaking of tardiness, Hiei goes directly out of the bathroom to have breakfast**

**10:05 AM- Eat breakfast**

**11:10 AM- Eat breakfast **_**this time **_**after the round of 'Bon appetit and Saying Grace' on the table; Hiei is still in the process of getting used to the new custom…**

**11:20 AM- Hiei finish eating and goes away to train**

**11:25 AM- Botan finish eating and proceeds to clen up the table and the entire cabin itself**

**3:00 PM- Botan finishes her chores**

**5:00 PM- Hiei returns from training and Botan receives him on the door**

**5:15 PM- The two of them eat dinner**

**6:00 PM- Watch the soap opera: A Woman's Gaze**

**7:01 PM- Debate for the remote control**

**7:30 PM- Stand what th other watches on the television.**

**9:00 PM- Botan goes to bed to sleep (the tonight's winner of the remote control. I don't know how she did it...) **

**11:00 PM- Hiei goes to bed (evidently, the loser of the remote)**

Hiei turns of the TV and goes to his bedroom to sleep on the sofa bed. He approached the furniture and started to take out the pillows, before taking and pulling the bed to him until it was fully out. He makes himself comfortable on the bed, getting himself ready to sleep.

He looks to his left and finds Botan deeply asleep on the fifth depth of sleep. He observes her for a few minutes before falling asleep. He is not sure why but Botan's tranquil sleeping breathing was like a lullaby to make him sleep: his eyes went closing slowly until they were shut closed together.

Another week goes by...Botan sat on the black sofa with a worried look on her face. She had completed her house chores around two hours ago, which by now, Hiei would have return from training outside. It was now 5:30 PM, _'When Hiei is going to come back? Why is he taking so long?' _

Usually at 5:00 PM, the Jaganshi arrives to the cabin. Although recently, he comes a little more late than expected.

Negative thoughts invaded her mind:_ 'What if something happened to him...?'_ ... Maybe that's why Hiei hasn't come home yet? Without thinking further, Botan gets up from her seat and goes to the door's direction. _"I'm gonna go look for him.' _She said to herself mentally in decision.

Fifteen minutes passes since the ferry girl went on the search of Hiei on the rural area and there wasn't any trace at all. The search would have been easy if she went flying on the sky with her oar: she regretted it a little by not doing so-- but, oh well.

"Hiei? Where are you?" She started to call out for the fire demon, hoping that he would respond to her. Nevertheless, there was no response... Anyways, Botan continued calling out for him for a while.

Forty minutes of looking from the country through the forest, Hiei is yet to appear. Botan stops walking to lean up to a tree to rest for a bit. She was getting tired of walking too much, and she was still able to go throughout the entire Ningenkai to find him, she thought in determination. Did something really happened to him? Enma would not permit such thing...

"Boo!"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" Botan got spooked that she jumped, running a little forward.

A tree had screamed: "Boo!" like a ghost!

Botan does a double take to the suspicious tree she had leaned in...Suddenly, it laughs at her own face, literally: Botan sweat dropped. How is it possible for a tree to laugh with a human voice?

Wait, rewind that... a tree that laughs like a normal human...? Botan furrows her eyebrows: _ah_...in this case, it is the voice of a certain demon which name starts with H and ends in I! "¿¡So you were the one scaring me!?" she claimed to the laughing tree.

Botan resolves the mystery: Hiei comes out from the same tree. He was the one who was really laughing, "You should have seem the scared look on your face." He said with a pause, going back to laughing for a good minute until he was done. "Admit, onna. You can't be without my protection." He crossed his arms after he finished.

"Of course I can protect myself! You only had to scare me like that!"

"Onna, did nobody tell you that everyone has needs."

"I don't need you!" Botan huffed, walking back to the cabin's direction,

Hiei follows suit. "Sure you do."

"I don't need you!"

"You do need me!"

"I don't need you!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Not infinity!"

"Infinity is not a number!"

"Yes it is; it is a number between one and forty!"

And for the rest of the way, the couple kept arguing towards each other like there is no tomorrow.

A\N: Well, what do you think? Please leave a review. Oh and Chapter 8 is already on the works like I'd said.

Later!


End file.
